The Anathema of Love
by Minus Mint
Summary: Chapter 5: UPDATED. Berusaha untuk keluar dari segala kesusahan, segala cara telah ia lakukan. Meski ia sendiri tak tahu seperti apakah konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya saat itu. Takdir yang keji, tidak dapat dihindari lagi. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warnings: Shounen-ai (PrusUK), AU, human names used, character's death (later chapters), slight language, kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, very minor OC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or ****_Quincy Peppermint_**

*Author sendiri pun bingung, padahal OTP-nya USUK #gaadayangtanya #abaikan

Author's note: Ini fanfic yang udah agak lama saya buat, tapi cuma terabaikan di draft buku notes, males ngetiknya #plak, belom lagi ada sekolah yang ngasih segunung tugas… Barulah pas libur lebaran ini saya ada waktu buat ngetik. =)

Saia tahu kok kalo pairing ini tuh rare banget di fandom-fandom Indo, tapi nurut saia dan Apple Azure-chan (sobat sehati saya di account ini) PrusUK tuh bukan CRACK pairing, berhubung pernah ada Anglo-Prussian Alliance taun 1756-1763…. Di fandom versi English juga lumayan populer kok ni pairing. Tapi maaf-maaf saja ya kalo kalian ga suka =)

Ini cerita terinspirasi berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, saya yang merasa kasihan pada orang homoseksual, tapi selalu dihina masyarakat (terutama di Indo), emang sih harusnya ga boleh menurut agama, tapi kan kalo misalnya mereka saling suka? Ya mau gimana lagi. Mungkin aja _"Love is blind"_ … Dan Hetalia emang genre sho-ai sih. Tapi bukan berarti saya ga suka sama yang bukan fujoshi, netral kok.

Saya cuma mau menyampaikan itu aja… Hehehe daripada dengerin bacotan saya, mending langsung baca aja deh… Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 1**(Arthur-centric)

Seperti biasa ia selalu membenci pagi hari terutama pagi hari pada hari-hari sekolah.

Pagi itu Arthur sudah berseragam lengkap dan ia duduk manis di kursi meja makan, ia hanya menerawang ke luar jendela kemudian memikirkan betapa suntuknya sesampai di sekolah nanti yang kegiatannya hanya belajar, ulangan, presentasi, dan hal-hal lainnya. Belum lagi mengingat kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS. _Sial _

Ia menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, didapatinya seseorang sedang berjalan dan menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat kepadanya.

"Tuan muda Arthur, sudah saatnya Anda berangkat ke sekolah," ucap salah satu pelayan di kediaman Kirkland. Ia menghela nafas, lalu memundurkan kursinya. Kakinya beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

_Mungkin saja pelayan sialan itu mengusir keberadaanku dengan menyuruhku bergegas pergi ke sekolah… Atau— Ah! Mulai lagi kebiasaanku berpikit negatif, lagipula mengapa aku sebegitu melankolisnya?_

Setelah ia sempat berpikir macam-macam, Arthur kemudian meraih tasnya dan melesat keluar rumah.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanannya ke sekolah, Arthur terus berjalan sambil menunduk, terus menatap kerikil yang sejak tadi ia tendang-tendang. Sejak tadi pagi ia memang tidak semangat pergi ke sekolah. Hasratnya ingin sekali membawa dirinya sendiri kembali pulang ke rumah. _'Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa ingin bersantai di teras kamarku saja, atau minum teh sambil membaca novel' _pikirnya, namun tak lama ia merasa terkejut karena pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang secara mendadak.

"Arthur…!" seseorang meneriakkan namanya, sambil orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Arthur. Sejenak, Arthur memperhatikannya lekat-lekat .Penampilan orang itu sangat kontras dengannya. Pakaian seragam sekolahnya sederhana. Rambut putih-perak pendek yang acak-acakan dan sepasang mata merah darah yang bersinar penuh semangat. _Gilbert_.

"Pagi-pagi sudah lesu, setidaknya cerialah sedikit!" lanjutnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt, teman sekelasnya, dan juga teman yang sudah lama ia kenal. Namun hari ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba tadi ia muncul di belakangnya. Dasar aneh…

"Ee..enak saja! Aku tidak lesu tahu! Hanya sedang berpikir!" seru Arthur sambil menaikkan pundaknya. Wajahnya memerah, ia jadi terlihat salah tingkah.

Gilbert tertawa melihat reaksinya itu. "Haha, tidak usah bohong padaku yang awesome ini! Yaah pokoknya jangan berjalan sambil menunduk begitu dong, jelek sekali tahu! Tidak awesome!" Gilbert berkata cengar-cengir. Arthur hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang muka, namun Gilbert tetap tersenyum meski ia selalu jutek, lalu dengan entengnya ia menarik telapak tangan Arthur.

"Ayo! Nanti kita terlambat masuk kelas! Aku rasa Sang Pangeran Ketua OSIS tidak boleh terlambat, bukan~~? " ejek Gilbert, seringai terkembang di wajahnya.

Arthur yang syok tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik, jadi tidak bisa membalas ejekan lelaki itu, ia hanya pasrah dan memandangi tangannya dan tangan Gilbert yang saling bertautan sembari ia menundukan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

_Berkat melihat senyumanmu yang cerah seperti cahaya matahari pagi dan senantiasa menerangi hatiku yang suram ini, mustahil bagiku untuk tidak merasa senang._

* * *

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA! _The awesome Gilbert has arrived!_" teriak Gilbert saat mendobrak masuk pintu kelas mereka sambil tetap menarik-narik tangan Arthur. Kelas itu bisa dibilang luas dan bergaya _English Victorian Style_. Ruangan kelas mereka sudah lumayan penuh dengan murid-murid, pantas saja, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan segera berdering.

"Eeerr… Pa… pagi," Arthur memberi salam dengan ogah-ogahan. Bagaimana tidak, seisi kelas langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dua pemuda itu, tentu saja karena suara Gilbert yang kelewat keras dan _kedua tangan mereka yang menggenggam satu sama lain_

Tatapan ke-24 murid-murid sekelasnya dingin, mata mereka memandang tajam, serta sinis terhadap Gilbert dan Arthur. Ya, setidaknya begitulah yang terdapat di benak Arthur. Gilbert? Dia terlalu sibuk menikmati hidup sehingga tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang tidak begitu penting baginya itu.

"Eeeh…. Gilbert," panggil Arthur pada Gilbert, yang tengah menuntunnya ke meja tempat Arthur biasanya duduk. "Ya? Apa?" katanya, mata merah darahnya memandang mata hijau Arthur. Arthur menghindari kontak mata dengannya, mengalihkan pandangannya, sebelum memberi jawaban.

"…. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Arthur lirih sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dengan perlahan. Kini terdapat jarak di antara kedua tangan mereka.

_Tolong hentikan sorotan mata seperti tadi….. Itu amat membuat hatiku terasa sesak._

* * *

Pukul 11.05, pelajaran fisika. Arthur menyimak penjelasan guru dengan serius, tangannya juga cekatan mencatat poin-poin penting dari materi yang sedang dibahas oleh guru fisikanya itu. Arthur memang rajin dan ia merupakan murid teladan, tak heran ia selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolah, hal inilah yang secara otomatis membuatnya menduduki jabatan ketua OSIS.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Gilbert, ia menoleh diam-diam ke barisan tempat duduk belakang dan mendapati Gilbert yang sedang tertidur pulas. Arthur tersenyum, "Dasar bodoh," ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis lagi. Pikiran Arthur kembali melayang, membayangkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan tadi yang dilontarkan oleh seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya. '_Apa ada yang salah?'_ pikirnya. Sungguh tidak baik apabila dirinya dibenci oleh seluruh murid…

_Bukan, sebenarnya….. apa maksud tatapan mereka?_

"Kirkland!" gurunya berseru dengan wajah kesal.

Arthur terkejut, buku tulisnya terjatuh dari mejanya."Iy…ya Sir?" jawabnya terbata-bata. Pria separuh baya itu menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau, ketua OSIS, sekarang juga dipanggil ke ruang guru! Apa kamu tidak mendengar pengumuman dari speaker barusan?"

Arthur sedikit terbengong untuk sejenak, merasa agak keheranan. Bisa-bisanya pikirannya membuat ia jauh dari kenyataan. Ia langsung meraih bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, ia melangkah keluar pintu kelas, sambil mulutnya menggumamkan kata "permisi," sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Gurunya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku salah seorang muridnya itu, sesudah itu ia melanjutkan kegiatan belajar kembali.

_Bodoh, apa-apaan sih, acara sekolah kan masih lama, kenapa harus diurus sekarang?_

Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya, sementara pikirannya mengumpat-umpat guru dan wakil kepala sekolah yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi. Di tangan kirinya terdapat map dan dokumen rencana penyelenggaraan acara –yang tidak terlalu penting menurutnya—di sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Arthur memutar kenop pintu kelas dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka, lalu berjalan masuk. "Permisi Sir-" kalimat Arthur terputus begitu mendapati bahwa tidak ada guru maupun teman-temannya yang sedang mengajar dan belajar seperti biasanya di kelas. '_Sepertinya sedang praktek di laboratorium,' _pikirnya. Ia mambanting dokumen tadi ke mejanya sambil mendengus kesal, setelah itu mengambil catatan dan alat tulis untuk segera bersiap-siap menyusul yang lainnya ke laboratorium.

"Ggrrrrkkkhhh….."

Arthur terbelalak dan menoleh ke sumber suara, rupanya Gilbert yang masih di alam mimpi dan tengah tertidur bersandar di kursinya. "Gilbert…. Kenapa kau masih enak-enakan tidur disini, git?" katanya sambil menghampiri Glbert. Ia berdiri di samping Gilbert, memandangi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Arthur memerah.

_Sial, ia terlihat makin tampan sewaktu sedang tidur…. Ah! Mikir apa aku ini?_

Namun Arthur tidak bisa menahan diri, jari-jari pucatnya menyusuri rambut putih keperakan Gilbert, mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hmm… Kesesese…. Nekat juga kau Arthur…" Gilbert membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum nakal ke arah Arthur. Arthur yang kaget dan malu setengah mati langsung merubah telapak tangannya menjadi kepalan tangan yang meninju kepala Gilbert. "Wh…what? YOU GIT!" serunya, padahal wajahnya merah tidak karuan. "Se..sejak kapan kau terbangun?" lanjutnya. Arthur menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Ouch… Barusan," Gilbert mengaduh, tangannya mengusap bagian kepala yang sakit., lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tidak masalah kok Artie, aku ini memang terlalu awesome sehingga kau pun tertarik…! Kesesesese…!". Arthur menghela nafas, "Ayo, kita juga ke laboratorium sekarang," ujarnya. Gilbert menolak, "Tidak mauuu!" sambil menarik lengan kiri Arthur, dan mendudukkannya di kursi sebelah dirinya berada. "HEY!" seru Arthur.

Pemuda bermata merah itu tersenyum puas melihat Arthur duduk tepat disebelahnya. Diam-diam, Arthur turut tersenyum kecil, merasa senang mengetahui bahwa dirinya begitu dekat dengan Gilbert.

Arthur memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya, "Memang kamu selelah itu ya, sampai selalu ketiduran di tengah-tengah pelajaran?" Gilbert berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Yah, begitulah, aku harus semalaman bekerja di berbagai toko barang-barang dagangan itu…" tukasnya lirih, sambil menguap. Sejenak Arthur merasa tidak enak karena telah bertanya seperti itu, tetapi ia tiba-tiba kaget mengetahui bahwa Gilbert yang tadinya duduk di sebelah kirinya, kini merebahkan dirinya di atas pangkuannya. Gilbert menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"He..Hey! Apa-apaan kau ini…?" Arthur protes, meskipun wajahnya serasa terbakar. "Aaarrrggh, aku letih sekali, tahu. Biarkan aku yang awesome ini begini sebentar…"

Lagi-lagi Arthur pasrah, ia mengusap kepala Gilbert, tepatnya di tempat ia meninjunya tadi, "Maaf…" ucapnya pelan. "Hehehe, tak apa! Kau memang imut sekali ketika sedang marah, apalagi tersipu!" sahut Gilbert, yang diikuti dengan serentetan tawanya yang aneh. Mau tidak mau, Arthur harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menjitak kepala yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Anggap sajalah ucapan Gilbert tadi adalah sebuah pujian baginya…

_Ya benar, Gilbert adalah seorang yatim-piatu yang kini tinggal sendirian. Terpaksa ia harus mencari nafkah untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari. Padahal ia sendiri masih sekolah, sudah terbebani begitu. Beda sekali denganku yang hidup serba enak… Namun sepertinya aku tidak pernah bersyu—_

"KYAAAAA!"

Terkejut, spontan Arthur mendongak, dan mendapati seorang siswi yang satu kelas dengannya berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Raut wajahnya terlihat amat ketakutan, bagaikan sehabis melihat hantu, dan anehnya gadis itu menjerit ketika melihat Arthur dan Gilbert. _Tepatnya saat Gilbert berada di pangkuan Arthur._

Gilbert hanya mengerang kecil dan masih bertahan di posisinya, sedangkan Arthur, matanya melotot, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajahnya, dadanya pun berdebar kencang, benar-benar serasa ditusuk ratusan tombak. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan tidak ada suara barang sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. _Benar-benar ketakutan…_

Murid-murid yang lain mulai memasuki ruangan kelas itu sambil terheran-heran melihat siswi yang berteriak tadi, kini seakan mematung.

"Ada apa berteri- ?" seorang murid menjatuhkan bukunya sehingga buku-buku itu berserakan di lantai, tepat setelah ia menyaksikan pemandangan yang membuat siswi tadi terkejut setengah mati, yaitu Gilbert dan Arthur yang terlalu _'dekat' _di hadapannya.

Murid yang lainnya hanya menatap lekat-lekat mereka berdua, tetapi bagi Arthur, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan biasa, melainkan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa jijik, aneh, takut, dan juga kebencian.

"A..ak…aku…" Arthur berusaha melontarkan sebuah kalimat penjelasan, namun sia-sia, lidahnya terasa kelu, mulutnya senantiasa terkatup rapat. "Menjijikan," ujar salah seorang murid laki-laki, sambil mendelik ke arah Arthur.

Sebuah kata yang diucapkan tadi seakan membuatnya tertusuk. Arthur menarik tangannya dari rambut Gilbert, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mengahadapi seluruh anggota kelasnya, yang tak terkecuali menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah ia dan Gilbert adalah makhluk kotor, yang tidak pantas berada di muka bumi ini.

_Memalukan, menjijikan, kotor, rendahan, tidak tahu malu,_

Serentetan kata-kata dan bisikan dari teman-teman sekelasnya itulah yang membuat Arthur lemas, perasaannya campur aduk, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Kirkland, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sebegitu rendahnya!" seorang siswa berkacamata berkata demikian, sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Begitu Arthur mendengar kalimat itu tadi, tanpa sadar, ia secara kasar mendorong Gilbert menjauh darinya, untungnya Gilbert tidak terjatuh, karena tangan kirinya dengan sigap menopang berat badannya. Sekejap, Arthur melotot, sedikit merasa kaget akan sikapnya terhadap Gilbert barusan. Ia menatap Gilbert yang balik menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal dan bingung.

Matanya melotot ketakutan, dan tubuhnya berdiri kaku. Tidak tahan rasanya berada di situ.

Seketika, Arthur menenteng tasnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kelas, melewati kerumunan murid yang serentak mundur, seakan sengaja memberinya jalan untuk pergi. Arthur sedikit terkejut melihat sikap teman-temannya itu terhadapnya, ia mati-matian menghindari tatapan mereka.

Murid-murid itu tak henti-hentinya menatap sinis ia yang yang berlari dari belakang hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. _Hilang_. Karena ia ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

BRAAAKK!

Seluruh pandangan beralih ke arah pintu masuk ruang utama bagian depan yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Tu…tuan muda? Ijinkan saya bertanya, mengapa anda sudah kembali dari sekolah anda pada waktu yang tidak seharusnya sekarang?" tanya si kepala pelayan dengan wajah keheranan melihat majikannya yang membuat kaget seisi rumah dengan kepulangannya itu.

"Diam! Bukan urusanmu," hardiknya kesal, tanpa melihat ke arah wajah si pemberi pertanyaan.

Ia mendobrak masuk pintu ivory kamarnya, lalu berjalan terhuyung dan merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke sebuah bantal.

_Mereka semua…. Kini menganggapku menjijikan… Brengsek… memang apa salahnya bila aku berdekatan dengan Gilbert? Aku hanya memangkunya bukan? Tolong hentikan pandangan seperti itu!_

Pikiran dan bayang-bayang itu terus terlintas di benaknya. Arthur meremas bantalnya erat-erat, menancapkan jari jemarinya, serta berharap kekesalannya akan hilang apabila dilampiaskan terhadap benda mati seperti itu. Percuma saja, setelah dipikir-pikir, ia yang bodoh karena tiba-tiba saja tadi mendorong kepala Gilbert hingga hampir terjatuh. Padahal jelas-jelas lelaki itu tidak bersalah. Aaaarrrggh bodohnya ia.

_Sebaiknya, besok aku…. Minta maaf pada Gilbert._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Phew~

Selese juga ni chapter 1! Saia paling males ngetik! #plak

Arthur rada OOC ya? Huaa maaf, ini semua biar cocok ama ceritanya *maksa*. Kok kayaknya ceritanya mellow banget yah? Maafkan daku lagi *pundung*. Sejauh ini konfliknya belom terlalu banyak, ntar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakal nambah banyaak lagi. Maaf lagi, saia tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir minna-san sekalian yang kebetulan pembenci sho-ai. Tidak maksud macam-macam ato ngajak perang _Fujodanshi_ vs _Homophobes_ kok!

Btw, ntar bakal dipublish juga fanfic bikinan kembaran saia, yaitu Apple-Azure-chan! (alias "Apple"), kalo saia Quincy Peppermint (alias "Mint"), jadi gabungan kami berdua gitu loh *wink* #ga nanya! *dibalang bangku*

Thanks a lot buat yang udah bacaaa! *kasih senyuman* *muntah semua*

Review please! Trust me, it won't hurt at all guys! It helps me to improve…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre:Hurt/comfort (_lebih tepatnya __Hurt_), Romance

Warnings: Shounen-ai (PrusUK), AU, human names used, character's death (later chapters), slight language, kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, very minor OC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or ****_Quincy Peppermint_**

Notes: Hyahooo chapter 2, kembali dengan fic abal ini…. Saya tau kalo ada yang ga suka gara2 bahasa formal (hey mas, liat genrenya dong #plak). Tapi beginilah saia ^^

Ini (rada) berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan sesuai dengan hati saya yang kasian sama orang homo ato gay. Setahu saia, mereka kayaknya emang secara ga sengaja suka sama sesama jenis, jadi jangan dihina gitu dong -_-"

Saya fujoshi, tapi bukan brarti membenci hetero maupun penggemar2nya (saya suka AusHun kok!). So, no hard feelings kay =)

Maaf saya bacot, pas di chapter 1 aja saya jantungan (?) ngliat notes aja udah sebejibun. Wakakak, udah lah, mulai! Start!

**_The Anathema of Love_**

**Chapter 2** (Arthur centric) (later, Gilbert centric)

Semburat-semburat cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui kaca jendela menerangi kamarnya yang luas, membuat Arthur terbangun karena merasa sedikit silau. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kusut, rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaian seragam lengkap masih melekat di tubuhnya. Tampaknya ia tak sengaja tertidur segera setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya kemarin.

_Hari telah berganti, kini sudah pagi lagi. Berarti… Sebentar lagi aku berangkat ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan orang-orang sinis sialan itu lagi, tetapi siapa tahu aku akan melihat senyum Gilbert yang selalu membuat hatiku tenang…_

Arthur merasa pipinya menjadi panas setelah membayangkan senyuman ceria Gilbert. Sebenarnya, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia terus menerus datang ke sekolah hanyalah untuk bertemu Gilbert. Ia benar-benar masa bodoh dengan hal lainnya. Sepertinya Gilbert adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya, bahkan melebihi ibunya sendiri…

* * *

Penampilannya jauh terlihat lebih baik, tentu saja setelah ia membasuh wajahnya dan berganti seragam. Seorang Arthur Kirkland yang berkepribadian rumit selalu berpakaian terlalu rapi. Gilbert saja selalu menertawakan penampilannya, mengatai Arthur "_old man_" atau melonggarkan dasinya secara paksa (?).

Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan melangkah menuju halaman rumah. Ia meluncur masuk kedalam mobil setelah supirnya membukakan pintu.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya, Arthur hanya melihat keluar kaca jendela mobil, sambil terus berharap ia dapat menangkap sosok Gilbert yang tengah berjalan menuju sekolah, sama sepertinya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan," ujar si supir sambil membukakan pintu mobil. Arthur tak menyahut, cuma memijakkan kaki keluar mobil. Dan disitulah saat ia melihat puluhan pasang mata menatapnya. Arthur mengerenyit, heran sekali karena tiba-tiba ia menjadi pusat perhatian begitu.

Ia dapat mendengar bisikan-bisikan murid lain dengan cukup jelas,

'_Ketua Kirkland memang hebat, ternyata benar ia orang kaya raya, pantas saja banyak yang mengejarnya,_'

Kira-kira semacam itulah gumaman dan bisikan teman-temannya. Arthur sama sekali tidak merasa tersanjung, melainkan sebaliknya, ia benci bila diperhatikan seperti itu.

_Tapi setidaknya kali ini tatapan mata mereka terhadapnya tidak terlalu menusuk… Tidak menyakitkan seperti halnya kejadian di kelas kemarin._

Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang itu sama sekali, Arthur berpaling kemudian menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, menarik kenop pintu ruangan ketua OSIS.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka, dan ia masuk kedalam. Akan tetapi, seketika saja ia melotot, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok lelaki duduk di mejanya. _GILBERT _

Arthur terdiam di ambang pintu, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

_Ba…bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap berhadapan langsung dengan Gilbert… Kira-kira apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Minta maafkan?_

Gilbert turun dari tempat ia duduk, mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah Arthur. Seperti biasa, pakaian seragamnya terlalu simpel, tanpa blazer sekolah dan dasi yang longgar. Namun, mau berapa kalipun ia bertemu pandang dengan lelaki tampan berambut putih-perak dan bermata merah itu, perasaan Arthur selalu campur aduk, hatinya pun berdebar kencang, wajahnya juga bersemu kemerahan.

"Hai, apa kabar Arthur?" Gilbert memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak ada yang spesial…" jawabnya singkat. Gilbert menaikkan bahu, lalu tersenyum lebar, tetapi dibalik senyum lebarnya itu, Arthur tahu bahwa ada seberkas luka hati dalam dirinya.

Arthur melemparkan pandangannya ke lantai, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya, "Gi..Gilbert, soal kemarin, a…aku minta ma—"

"Sudahlah,"

Arthur mendongak, dilihatnya Gilbert tengah berdiri dengan jarak tak lebih dari duapuluh senti di depannya. Ia kebingungan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati atas reaksi Gilbert.

Gilbert tertawa kecil, "Bukan salahmu, Artie," ucapnya. "Tapi… Aku—" Arthur berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan, hanya saja Gilbert kembali memotong pembicaraannya, "Hey, ayolah, kau ini! Jangan dipikirkan, itu kan cuma masalah kecil yang tidak awesome! Heh? Arthur?"

Arthur tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi, lututnya tertekuk, sehingga ia bersimpuh di lantai. Gilbert menarik lengannya "Hoi, Arthur! Kau kenapa? Kamu sedang sakit?" tukasnya cemas.

"Tidak, aku… Hanya lega saja, kukira kau bakal marah sekali padaku," jelas Arthur, ia tersenyum sedikit lega. Lelaki itu tertawa keras, "Haha! Tidak mungkin aku yang super awesome ini mempermasalahkan hal sepele-tak awesome kemarin!" kata Gilbert di sela-sela tawanya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum riang, dan senyuman itu kembali membuat Arthur berdebar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"…. Aku menyukaimu, Gilbert,"

"…"

"!"

Arthur tersadar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, ia panik dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kata-kata itu tergelincir begitu saja dari bibirnya. _Apa mungkin selama ini ia berusaha mengutarakannya? _Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Gilbert dengan sedikit takut dan was-was.

Gilbert terbelalak, senyumannya memudar, berubah menjadi raut wajah yang mencerminkan keseriusan. Ia hanya menunduk menatap Arthur yang sejak tadi bersimpuh di lantai marmer yang dingin.

Arthur dapat merasakan bahwa air mata mulai menggenangi mata hijau emeraldnya, ia melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang luas itu.

"A…ah, maksudku, eh, bukan itu maksudku, aku—" ujarnya sambil terbata-bata, mencari alibi atau apapun itu untuk menyangkal pernyataannya barusan.

"Apa kau serius, Arthur Kirkland? Mengapa?" tanya Gilbert dengan wajah serius.

Saat itu Arthur bukan hanya merasa cairan hangat memenuhi pelupuk matanya, ia juga merasa bahwa hatinya amat sakit dan sesak, _terbelenggu,_ perasaannya seakan diinjak begitu saja. Ingin sekali ia kabur dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum ia mendengar Gilbert mengucapkan kata penolakan. Lebih buruknya, Gilbert akan jijik padanya—seperti orang-orang kemarin-dan tidak sudi bertatap muka dengannya lagi

Ia menarik nafas, berusaha untuk tenang, "Apa ada yang salah dengan berkata jujur?" jawab Arthur. Memutuskan untuk tidak lari dari kenyataan.

Gilbert melipat kakinya, dan berlutut di depan Arthur, "Tidak ada yang salah," ia berkata, sedang jarinya menghapus air mata Arthur di pipinya. "Karena aku pun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu." Lanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat, Arthur berhenti bernafas, ia balas menatap sepasang mata merah yang ada dekat di hadapannya. Berusaha untuk berpikir logis.

_Apa…. Ini hanya mimpi? Gilbert…. Baru saja menerima perasaanku ini? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku…_

"Aku suka padamu, Arthur," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cerah, benar-benar mengisyaratkan kebahagiaan. Arthur terpana dibuatnya, air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya, tapi kali ini berbeda, ia meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Ia tertawa, "Aaaarrgh, Arthur, hey, jangan nangis lagi! Kau jadi jelek tahu kalau nangis!" gurau Gilbert, ia merentangkan kedua belah tangannya ke depan. Arthur tersenyum, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diantara lengan Gilbert. Mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

Gilbert menepuk-nepuk punggung Arthur, sedangkan ia balas memeluknya erat. Ia benar-benar merasa tenang apabila Gilbert berada di sisinya. Segala permasalahan yang ia alami, seakan sirna, hilang.

Terutama sekarang, mengatahui bahwa mereka ternyata saling memiliki perasaan yang sama. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan dekapannya itu.

"Hey Arthur, kamu punya makanan? Aku lapar sekali," ujar Gilbert tiba-tiba. Hah?

Arthur berdecak kesal, ia menarik tubuhnya dari Gilbert, kemudian menyilangkan lengannya. "Ap..apa? Huh, kau ini! Merusak suasana saja," tuturnya sambil mendengus, padahal wajahnya masih tersipu. _Dasar tsundere…_ Gilbert tertawa melihat reaksinya "Sori deh, tadi aku belum sempat sarapan sih…" sahutnya dengan berseri-seri.

Arthur menghela nafas, "Haah, ya sudah. Kita ke kantin saja," katanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya ke arah pintu keluar.

!

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria berdiri di ambang pintu, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pupil matanya mengecil, menyaksikan pria itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Untuk sejenak, Arthur melihat raut wajah pria itu, sepertinya benar-benar penuh dengan rasa amarah.

"Tu…tuan kepala sekolah…" Arthur berkata lirih, bibirnya bergetar.

"Kirkland," pria berkacamata persegi itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke arahnya, "Aku kemari untuk mendiskusikan masalah sekolah kita dan menandatangani proposal," lanjutnya, matanya agak menyipit. "Sir… Tadi itu—"

Arthur tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, seluruh tubuhnya membeku. "Hm, tapi apa yang kudapati, kau dan si pembuat onar ini sedang bermesraan!" teriaknya dengan penuh rasa murka, wajahnya merah menahan emosi.

"NAMAKU GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" teriaknya tepat di samping Arthur.

Kepala sekolah itu menaikkan dagunya, kedua matanya mendelik ke arah Gilbert yang uring-uringan. "Kirkland, apakah tadi itu hal yang MENCERMINKAN perilaku seorang Ketua OSIS?" ia bertanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Arthur yang pucat pasi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Arthur, pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang mengintimidasi lelaki yang di hadapinya itu, "Kau ini LELAKI, Kirkland, banyak siswi di sekolah ini yang mengharapkanmu, tapi kau dengan bodohnya berhubungan dengan bocah pengganggu ini!" ia berkata dengan nada suara tinggi, matanya melotot, terlihat amat murka.

"KAU! JAGA MULUTMU, OLD MAN!" seru Gilbert sambil mengepalkan tinjunya keras-keras.

"Beilschmidt! Tidak sopan!" hardik sang kepala sekolah.

Gilbert menatap tajam wajahnya, kedua alisnya bertemu. Ia tak kalah murkanya dengan kepala sekolah itu. Kedua orang itu saling melemparkan pandangan yang menusuk. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat menegangkan.

Pria separuh baya itu membalikkan badannya, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kirkland, bila kau masih berhubungan dengan LELAKI ini, sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri dari posisi Ketua OSIS! Bila perlu, kejadian ini akan kulaporkan pada ibumu!" ujarnya dengan nada mengancam, memunggungi Arthur yang menunduk seakan tak bernyawa.

"Yang penting, aku TIDAK AKAN pernah mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengan anak kurang ajar yang LELAKI ini! Sama sepertimu! Sangat menjijikkan!" serunya sambil mendelik ke Arthur, menggertakan gigi. Untuk beberapa saat, Arthur benar-benar merasakan bahwa ia berhenti bernafas.

_Aku hanya menyukai Gilbert apa adanya, perasaanku ini tulus dan tidak berebeda seperti perasaan seorang laki-laki terhadap perempuan. Tapi mengapa… Mengapa aku? Tidakkah ada seorang pun yang bisa memahaminya?_

Pria tua itu melotot ke arah Gilbert, yang balas memelototinya, sebelum ia keluar dan membanting pintu keras-keras secara biadab. Kembali meninggalkan Arthur dan Gilbert berdua dalam keheningan.

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada satu diantara mereka yang membuka mulut dan memulai pembicaraan.

Gilbert benci suasana seperti ini, ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa?" tuturnya, meletakkan tangannya di pundak Arthur yang masih sedikit bergetar. "Hmph, tidak usah dengarkan kata-kata _old man_ busuk itu," lanjutnya. Namun, ia tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari Arthur yang membisu.

Akibat ia sudah merasa tak sabar dan kekhawatir memenuhi dirinya, ia bergeser dari samping ke hadapan Arthur. Ia mengangkat dagu Arthur keatas agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih baik. Mata merahnya terbelalak, ia terkejut melihat raut muka lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Arthur terlihat luar biasa pucat, meskipun biasanya pun wajahnya pucat. Tapi Gilbert tahu, Arthur sangat ketakutan dan ia terlihat amat kecewa.

Karena Arthur tidak kunjung menjawab maupun bereaksi, ia menghela nafas, menepuk pundak Arthur sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkannya mematung sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Tegarlah, Arthur…"

* * *

(Gilbert centric)

Sejak insiden kemarin, Gilbert tidak melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang acak-acakan itu. Tetapi kemarin saat ia melongok ke luar jendela, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil sedan putih tengah menaikkan seorang penumpang. Dan ia yakin bahwa itu adalah mobil milik Arthur. '_Hmm… Jadi dia pulang saat tengah hari?' _batinnya.

Bosan sekali rasanya bila tidak ada Arthur disekitarnya, kira-kira pikiran-pikiran macam inilah yang ada di kepala Gilbert. Sepertinya Gilbert pun juga mulai menganggap Arthur itu penting baginya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap pagi ia menunggu di ruang Ketua OSIS, meski harus menyelinap masuk kedalamnya.

Tapi sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu dengannya, padahal biasanya Arthur datang pada awal di pagi hari, bekerja di ruang OSIS, atau langsung masuk ke kelasnya.

_Orang itu menghilang begitu saja darinya._

* * *

Hari itu hari Jumat, sudah genap dua hari sejak absennya Arthur.

Firasat Gilbert mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan Arthur. Dua hari tanpa bertemu dengannya sungguh menyiksa. Ia khawatir akan keadaannya, terutama sehabis bermasalah dengan kepala sekolah brengsek itu.

Gilbert melesat cepat-cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah, hari ini pun ia sangat berharap dapat melihat seseorang yang sudah lama dirindukannya itu. Ia berlarian di koridor, menuju ruang kelasnya. Tempat dimana ia dan Arthur sering bersama.

_Arthur, aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu hari ini. Kuharap kau tidak begitu terpukul atas kejadian kemarin… _

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Phew~ (lagi)

Chapter 2 kelaar. (meski lebih pendek). Endingnya ngegantung… *pletak*

Sebenernya sejak chap 1 saia udah ketik chap 2 ampe akhir (chap 5). Bisa sih saia update tiap hari. tapi saia mau ada jeda sedikit, mau tau gimana respon dari readers sekalian~ #digaplok

Saya sudah cukup di-flame my dear-coret big brother saia pas nulis ni fic (tentang EYD dll). Hahahaha saya tepar duluan dengerin bacotannya dia (dasar sastrawan nyasar ke fanfiction!) oke, OOT…. -_-"

Untungnya chapter kemarin ditanggapi baik oleh readers… Padahal saya sempet ga pede juga nih masukin ni pairing… Thanks again yg udah review! *nangis bombay* Silakan review lagi, minna-san! I love you all! *sakit perut (diare) semua*

Stay tuned guys! *wink wink*

*Reply buat yang ga log-in:

-Higashiyama: I love yaoi too! Yaaay (fangirling all over). Wakakakak XD

-Reader: Hoi! Iya nih, justru karna itu saya kepikiran duluan baru bisa nulis fic ini! Hehehe. Thaks much :D

-Nimu-tan : Trims trims... Kalo di dunia nyata, homo itu ditendang jauh-jauh O_o. Untung di Hetalia kagak #gubrak. Haha bagus d kalo anda suka =)

13CD92CF-AFB8-C2AA-3D2E-B5E50424D422

1.02.28


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre:Hurt/comfort (_lebih tepatnya __Hurt_), Romance

Warnings: Shounen-ai (PrusUK), AU, human names used, character's death (later chapters), slight language, kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, very minor OC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or ****_Quincy Peppermint_**

Notes: Heyhey! Good day for you all, readers yang setia *ngerentangin tangan mau meluk* *readers kabur smua*

Maaf buat chapter 2 yang pendek….Kali ini chap 3 agak panjangan kok! Ehehe, abis ini chapter 4, chap 5, terus tamat deh

**{**Mint: huaa sedih, mau tamaat *sroooot* #buang ingus ="( *masih lama kale*

Readers: *nebar2 bunga rafles (?)* bersuka citalah, karena cerita yang gaje pol ini akan segera _the end_ aka tamat}

Hahaha becanda guys =D *digaplok*

Buat Elena Fiorenza-san, permintaan anda akan segera terwujud (mungkin). Saya tidak bisa nge-spoil… gomennasai… tapi anda tak kan kecewa kok *wink* #plaak

Let's staaart!

* * *

**_The Anathema of Love_**

**Chapter 3 (Gilbert centric)**

Ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum mendobrak (baca:menendang) pintu kelasnya dengan kaki kiri hingga pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar dan terbanting ke tembok di balik pintu tersebut

"PAGI ! Hari ini aku tetap _awesome!_" sapanya asal sambil sempat bernarsis ria. Melihat perilaku konyol anggota kelasnya itu, teman-teman sekelasnya hanya memutar bola mata atau meliriknya singkat. Sudah sangat biasa melihatnya seperti itu.

Lelaki albino itu berdiri di depan kelas, menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk berjinjit sedikit, mencari sesosok laki-laki bermata hijau dan berambut pirang (serta alis tebal). Matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut dalam ruangan kelasnya yang bernuansa _off-white_ tersebut. Dan pencariannya terhenti saat ia menangkap figur yang diharapkannya itu. _Arthur._

Ia sedikit tertegun, sambil terus menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Arthur, sedang duduk seperti biasa di bangkunya yang nomor dua dari depan papan tulis. Ia sedang menyalin catatan-yang sudah dua hari ia lewatkan itu—milik anggota kelasnya yang lain.

Gilbert merasa hatinya penuh dengan rasa lega dan senang, meski hatinya berdegup kencang dan perasaannya menjadi hangat, saat melihat orang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak beberapa hari lalu, kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Senyum terkembang di wajah rupawannya, lalu ia mengambil langkah ke arah Arthur dan menyeret sebuah bangku. Ia duduk di depan Arthur yang baru sadar akan keberadaannya.

Lelaki itu menengadah dari buku tulisnya, mendapati sepasang mata merah memandangi mata hijaunya.

Mereka berdua terdiam sebentar, hanya menatap satu sama lain.

'_Heh? Kenapa ia diam saja saat ada aku yang awesome ini di depannya? Jangan-jangan ia betulan tertekan gara-gara kemarin lusa' _batin Gilbert.

"Eeeh, Arthur—" sapanya lirih, sedikit merasa takut apabila hati lelaki itu masih tertekan.

"Halo Gilbert, selamat pagi," sapa Arthur sambil tersenyum manis. _Was!_ Ia terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Arthur akan seperti itu tadi. Maksudnya, Gilbert sempat mengira bahwa alasan Arthur absen dua hari berturut-turut adalah karena ia mengalami depresi atau kesal setengah mati padanya.

Namun ternyata tidak, Arthur bersikap sangat lembut padanya. Lega sekali rasanya...

"Gilbert?" panggil Arthur pada Gilbert yang sejak tadi hanya menatapnya sambil terbengong-bengong. Gilbert terkesiap "Ah, ya, Arthur! Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kemarin kamu tidak datang ke sekolah? Bolos ya~?" katanya, buru-buru mengalih ke topik lain.

"Tidak, hanya saja kemarin aku merasa tidak enak badan, maka kuputuskan untuk tidak masuk," jawab Arthur, tetap tersenyum, "Ada apa? Apakah kamu mengkhawatirkan aku, _dear?_" lanjutnya.

'_Dear?'_

'_W..wow, benar-benar rekor yang awesome! Artie memanggilku begitu? Ini patut dicatat di buku harianku!'_

Kali ini Gilbert benar-benar terpana dibuatnya, wajahnya pun merah, setelah menyaksikan Arthur yang kini penuh kasih padanya. Betul-betul berbeda sekali dengan Arthur dua hari lalu. Ya, Arthur yang seakan berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Errrr, Gilbert? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Arthur cemas, melihat sejak tadi lelaki itu hanya mematung di hadapannya. Gilbert segera tersadar dari fantasinya, "Ha..hah? Aku? Aku selalu _awesome_ seperti biasa, _my sweet_ Artie!" serunya keras-keras.

Arthur hanya tersenyum, "Hmm… Dasar kamu itu, selalu saja bersemangat…" tuturnya.

Ini benar-benar seperti apa yang Gilbert inginkan, menjalin hubungan dengan Arthur kesayangannya, tanpa perlu menghiraukan masalah lainnya.

Tak lama setelah percakapan mereka tadi, bel masuk berdering, membuat semua siswa beranjak ke bangku masing-masing dan mempersiapkan diri terhadap pelajaran nanti. Begitu pula Arthur dan Gilbert, ia melambaikan tangan dan iseng mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Arthur, yang membalas dengan anggukan pelan dan ucapan "sampai nanti," yang lirih.

Mereka harus berpisah, meski hanya jarak sedikit, memulai kegiatan rutin sehari-hari di kelas.

* * *

_KRIIIIIIINNGGG!_

"BWAH!" teriak Gilbert yang kaget akan suara bel tanda usai sekolah. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut peraknya. "Tch, tampaknya aku ketiduran sejak pelajaran terakhir," gumamnya. "Yeah, berarti sekarang aku bisa pulang bareng my cute Arthur~" serunya riang sambil menoleh ke segala arah, mencari sosok Arthur yang ada di benaknya itu.

Tetapi, ia tak menemukannya di seluruh penjuru kelas, bahkan di koridor bagian luar kelas juga tak ada.

Yang ada hanya sepertiga dari murid-murid sekelasnya, yaitu yang sedang berkemas untuk pulang, maupun yang tengah menjalankan tugas piket. Gilbert mendengus, sedikit kesal karena ia mengira Arthur telah pulang terlebih dahulu.

Semua pikirannya terhenti saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah percakapan antara dua orang siswi di kelasnya.

"Hei, kira-kira rencananya berhasil tidak ya?", Tanya seorang siswi berambut panjang yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis pada kawannya. "Entahlah, aku sih berharap Arthur-san tidak terlalu keras padanya," sahut kawannya yang tengah meretsleting ranselnya.

_Was?_

Siswi itu mengerenyit setelah mendengar jawaban kawannya "Jahat sekali kamu! Arthur-san pasti mau menerima pernyataan dari gadis semanis dia! Aku jamin!"

"_WAS WAR DAS?"_

Karena sangat terkejut, tanpa sengaja Gilbert menghardiknya dengan menggunakan bahasa negara asalnya. Matanya melotot, tubuhnya berdiri kaku, tangannya terkepal erat, serta hatinya berdebar.

Ia beranjak menghampiri siswi yang berbicara tadi, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gilbert. Siswi tadi hanya menatapnya keheranan, meski sedikit kaget karena Gilbert tiba-tiba berteriak keras seperti tadi. "Aku hanya berbicara dengan temanku, itu saja." sergahnya.

"Aku tahu itu! Sekarang beritahu aku apa maksud ucapanmu tadi!" serunya murka sambil menggebrak meja guru.

Siswi itu terdiam memandang wajah Gilbert yang jelas terlihat marah, setelah itu menoleh ke arah kawannya yang hanya menaikkan bahu dengan ekspresi tidak peduli sebagai respon. Merasa terdesak, siswi itu menghela nafas, sebelum membuka mulutnya dan memberi kalimat penjelasan kepada Gilbert.

"Siang ini, sahabatku akan menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Arthur-san, lelaki yang sudah lama ia kagumi,"

_Apa?_

Hati lelaki itu sudah dengan penuh rasa panik segera setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Sebelum siswi itu balik bertanya kepadanya, Gilbert sudah keburu melesat keluar kelas dan mulai mencari Arthur.

"_Shit!_ Apa-apaan itu!" umpatnya sembari mengambil langkah lebar-lebar, berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah di lantai dua, _'Arthur-ku… Kira-kira apa reaksi yang akan diberinya kepada perempuan sialan itu?' _batinnya, sedang kedua kakinya menuruni tangga, menapaki ubin-ubin granit, matanya terus melihat ke seluruh sudut sekolah, ke segala arah. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan Arthur.

Gilbert terengah-engah, nafasnya berantakan, sangat kelelahan setelah berkeliling dalam tiap sudut bagian sekolahnya yang luas. _Hanya untuk mencarinya…_

Ia berakhir mendapati dirinya tengah berada di halaman sekolah, ia telah mencari Arthur di semua bagian dalam sekolah itu. Tetap saja, _tidak ada, nihil._

Peluh mengaliri wajahnya, letih sekali.

"…. Arthur, dimanakah engkau?" desisnya, tangannya menghapus keringatnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok luar bagian samping gedung sekolah. Beristirahat sebentar sebelum memulai lagi pencariannya.

"…"

"Ada kepentingan apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Gilbert terhenyak, ia terkejut mendengar suara yang melontarkan kalimat tadi. Gilbert hafal betul pemilik suara itu. Suara itu tadi berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mengintip dari balik sisi dinding, dan, ya, tebakannya tepat, ternyata yang barusan bicara tadi adalah Arthur.

'_Arthur? Ternyata dia ada disini. Shit, pantas saja kucari-cari di dalam tidak ada. Heh? Mein Gott! SIAPA PEREMPUAN ITU?'_ jerit Gilbert dalam benaknya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Arthur-kun, aku rasa kau tidak keberatan untuk berbicara sebentar denganku," sahut gadis berambut pendek itu dengan senyum sok manis.

Gilbert menatap Arthur yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah amat keheranan melihat siswi teman sekelasnya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ada yang mau disampaikan oleh perempuan itu padanya.

Arthur menaikkan bahunya, ia mengerenyit. "Ya sudah, cepat katakan saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu,"

Gadis itu menyeringai, matanya berbinar-binar. "Baiklah~ Sebenarnya aku suka padamu sejak dulu, Arthur-kun, jadi pacarku ya?" tuturnya dengan nada suara yang kelewat percaya diri.

_Apa? Brengsek_

Gilbert terbelalak, lalu ia memasang telinga tajam-tajam. Ia penasaran akan apa reaksi yang akan diberikan oleh Arthur.

Arthur sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas, "Terimakasih, kuhargai perasaanmu. Bisakah kau beritahu alasan mengapa kau bisa menyukai diriku?" tanya Arthur dengan wajah datar.

'_What the? Artie, buat apa kau bertanya hal bodoh semacam itu pada wanita sialan yang sudah pasti harus kau tolak itu?_' pikir Gilbert. Ia makin merasa gugup dan hatinya berdebar.

"_Well_, karena kau cakep, pintar, baik hati, dan juga kaya raya...! Arthur-kun, bagiku kamu itu lelaki sempurna!" jelas si gadis itu dengan bersemangat, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyuman.

'_Hm, dia hanya menyukai sisi positif diriku saja. Berbeda dengan Gilbert yang menyukai hal baik maupun hal buruk dariku'_ batin Arthur, malah wajahnya sedikit memerah sewaktu membayangkan Gilbert.

Gilbert semakin was-was, _'Gawat, perempuan itu memuji Artie habis-habisan! Kumohon, jangan terima perasaannya, teruslah bersamaku Arthur!'_ Gilbert berseru dalam benaknya. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Arthur kemudian menariknya pergi.

Arthur menghela nafas lagi, lalu ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sembari berkata, "Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu,"

"!" Lelaki berambut perak itu tersentak, jawaban penolakan itulah yang ia harapkan sejak tadi. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya, "_That's my Artie_," gumamnya pelan.

Tetapi, mata gadis itu membesar, ia berdiri kaku dibuatnya, "Ti…tidak mungkin!" jeritnya. "Mengapa?"

"... Jelas saja. Ada orang lain yang aku suka," tukas Arthur singkat.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki kanannya, tinjunya terkepal. Di pelupuk matanya tergenang air mata simbol kekesalan. Wajahnya merah karena emosi. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhitungkan akan ditolak olehnya.

"BOHONG! Si…siapa orang itu? Setahuku tidak ada gadis yang dekat denganmu!" teriaknya kesal.

Arthur melotot, ia sangat kebingungan hendak menjawab apa. Haruskah ia menyebut nama Gilbert? Bila ia ingin jujur, YA. Lagipula siswi itu bertanya siapa yang ia suka, dan sebaiknya dijawab dengan sejujurnya. Dia ingin menyebut nama Gilbert, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu, sesuatu seakan menghalanginya untuk mengakui bahwa ia memang menyukai lelaki itu.

'_Ayolah Arthur! Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu! Ayo sebut namaku bila kau benar menyukaiku!'_ seru Gilbert dalam hatinya.

Sayangnya, Arthur hanya berdiri mematung, terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak menyebut namanya sama sekali.

"JAWAB!" bentak gadis itu kesal karena tidak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari Arthur.

Arthur makin merasa terintimidasi, ia menunduk lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya juga terkepal, keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"... G..Gilbert Beilschmidt," desis Arthur pelan sambil menggertakan giginya.

Akhirnya Arthur mengakui hubungan mereka. Gilbert sekali lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Namun, sesuatu dalam batin Gilbert merasa amat terpukul. _Sebegitu sulitkah bagi Arthur hanya untuk mengakuinya? Mengapa ia terlihat menutup-nutupi perasaan sukanya? _Senyuman Gilbert sirna, entah kenapa kini hatinya sedikit terasa sakit.

_Hatinya sakit, setelah mengetahui bahwa Arthur tidak sepenuhnya mengakui perasaan sejujurnya yang menyukai Gilbert._

Gadis itu seribu kali lebih terkejut, kedua alisnya bertemu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Arthur, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

_PLAAAAAKK!_

!

"Kau ini benar-benar MENJIJIKAN! Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu, Arthur-kun! Mati saja kau dan Beilschmidt, dasar manusia HOMOSEKS tidak normal!" jerit gadis itu setelah menampar pipi kiri Arthur sangat keras dan penuh kebencian. Tak lupa melemparkan tatapan jijik padanya.

Lalu gadis itu berbalik dan berlari pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri.

Arthur tidak bergeming, ia dapat merasakan pipinya yang sangat sakit. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit lagi.

_Homoseks_

_Tidak normal_

Apa ia salah?

Gilbert hendak mendekati Arthur dan berbicara dengannya, ia beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat raut wajah Arthur saat itu.

"Arthur…"

Ya, Arthur kini meneteskan air mata, tangannya memegang pipi kirinya yang sangat perih. Air mata penderitaan mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, ia terisak. Isakan itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Gilbert.

Gilbert mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, mengurungkan niatnya barusan untuk muncul lalu menyapa Arthur. Ia melangkah mundur dan kembali ke persembunyiannya.

Ia sengaja tidak menginginkan Arthur untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ia hanya duduk lemas bersandar di tembok, sambil di telinganya terus terdengar isakan Arthur yang semakin sayup-sayup karena lelaki bermata hijau itu telah beranjak meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

_Sunyi_

Sekarang ia sendirian, sosok Arthur sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Gilbert tersenyum pahit, sejak tadi suara isak tangis Arthur terus terngiang di pikirannya. Hatinya pun amat sesak melihat ekspresi Arthur yang kepahitan.

Gilbert menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sendiri. Senyum pahit itu masih tersungging di bibirnya.

_Arthur, ternyata kau tidak setegar yang kukira,_

_Maaf bila aku telah menjadi sebuah beban berat dalam hidupmu yang harus kau tanggung sendirian,_

_Maaf karena kau telah menyukaiku_

* * *

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, keluar dari sekolahnya, dari rumahnya, bahkan pergi dari kota itu. Pergi meninggalkan Arthur.

Sejak kejadian siang hari kemarin, ia segera pulang dan berkemas dari tempat ia tinggal di kota itu, lalu pergi diam-diam jauh ke luar kota.

Tujuannya hanya satu, agar tercipta jarak yang jauh antara dirinya dan Arthur.

_Jauh dari Arthur_

_Tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya_

_Apa Gilbert sanggup?_

Gilbert sudah memulai pelariannya sejak dini hari tadi, kini ia benar-benar di luar kota sialan tempat tinggalnya dan Arthur itu. Ia berjalan tanpa henti, tetapi juga tanpa tujuan yang pasti.

Sekarang ia mendapati dirinya di pinggir sungai yang sangat jernih airnya. Gilbert merasa kakinya sudah letih, maka ia duduk bersila diatas rumput hijau, memandangi air sungai yang mengalir

"Huff, capek juga jalan jauh dari kota laknat itu! Kakiku yang _awesome_ ini jadi agak pegal! Kita berhenti sebentar, tidak masalah kan, Gilbird?" tanyanya pada anak ayam yang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Chirp!"

"Yah terserah kau saja, kau sih enak tinggal naik di pundakku," tuturnya lagi pada hewan kuning menggemaskan itu yang sejak awal berciap-ciap tepat di dekat telinganya.

Gilbert tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku peliharaannya.

Karena saat itu masih awal di pagi hari dan suasana di situ amat tenang serta sunyi, ia mulai asik dalam pikirannya sendiri.

'_Selamat pagi, Arthur. Kau sedang apa sekarang? Semoga saja kepergianku ini membuat hari-harimu tentram'_

Batinnya, kedua mata merahnya menatap lurus ke langit biru yang cerah. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Arthur. Apakah menjauhkan dirinya dari Arthur adalah sebuah keputusan yang tepat?

_Yah daripada Arthur dapat masalah tiap hari lagi karenanya._

_Lagipula Arthur sendiri tampak tidak suka apabila mengakui bahwa ia memang benar-benar suka pada Gilbert._

_Jangan-jangan Arthur ternyata tidak suka padanya?_

Ia tersentak, bisa-bisanya ia mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Jelas Arthur suka padanya. Tapi bila diperhatikan, sepertinya Arthur kesulitan untuk mempertahankan perasaan sukanya.

_Plek_

"Stop, Gilbo," gumamnya lirih, menampar pelan wajahnya sendiri, ingin tersadar dari pikiran negatifnya terhadap Arthur. Ia kembali menerawang ke langit.

Ia dan Arthur memang jauh secara geografis. Namun… Tanpa ia kehendakipun Arthur selalu muncul dan memenuhi benaknya.

_Arrrgh, damn hell…_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Phew~ (lagi) (lagi)

Chapter 3 udah dooone! (inggris abal mode on)

** **Sedikit penjelasan chap ini dengan bahasa abal:** ceritanya si Arthur gengsi/takut mau ngaku kalo dia suka sama Gilbert (sesama jenis), trus Gilbert jadi sedih, dia pikir Arthur ga mau ngaku gara2 terbebani banget. Gil jadi nyalahin diri sendiri deh…

Kok saia jadi mikir kalo si cewe yang nembak Arthur itu (dikit) kayak Belgium ya? Padahal bukan sih. #gubrak *dirajam fans Belgie*

Abis ini chapter 4 terakhir! (saya sebenernya sempet kepikiran bikin LEMON di chap 4, tapi- *dibacok nyokap n readers yg ga suka*) yah tergantung dah. Mau bikin mereka kiss aja udah di todong pisau belati (?) sama nyokap ^^"

Please give me reviews… I will surely update faster if you do reviewed me…. Don't be a silent reader, kay? Ga bakal saia gigit kok… #dikemplang

Saya malah seneng banget kalo diripiu, jadi makin semangat~ =)

Stay tuned…! =D

* * *

Balesan buat yang ga login:

Anonim: Hehe iya, makin chapter depan, makin berkonflik-konflik! Thx for ur review =D

Higashiyama: Yay pecinta PrusUK nambah~ Yaoi forever! #plak #ditempeleng . Iya tuh, kasian si Artie :"(. Thx udah review yup ^^

13CD92CF-AFB8-C2AA-3D2E-B5E50424D422

1.02.28


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre:Hurt/comfort (_lebih tepatnya __Hurt_), Romance

Warnings: Shounen-ai (PrusUK), AU, human names used, character's death (later chapters), slight language, kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, very minor OC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or ****_Quincy Peppermint_**

Notes: Hello minna-san… Mulai lagi di cerita _Anathema of Love _ini (artinya; kutukan cinta/ cinta yang menimbulkan penderitaan) *ditabok gara2 milih judul yang aneh2*

Maap kalo cara penulisan fic ini rada aneh… Saya biasanya cuma nulis komik sih… Harap maklum ^^"

Kira-kira ada gak ya orang homophobia/pembenci homo yang tergerak hatinya setelah baca ini fic gaje, trus tobat jadi ga ngehina yaoi/shoAi lagi? #ngelantur #mimpi kejauhan

Pertamanya saya mau pake pairing OTP saia sndiri: USUK, tapi pikir2 kalo PrusUK lebih pas. Jadi saya ngalah aja deh, daripada ntar ga konek ama perannya. Maaf buat smua yang anggep ini pairing ngawur/ga nyambung… =(

Ok no more bacot. Let's just staaarrt!

* * *

**_The Anathema of Love_**

**Chapter 4**_(Arthur centric)_

Sudah sejak kemarin siang Arthur tidak bertemu dengan Gilbert. _Kemana dia? Kali ini giliran ia yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Apa dia membolos karena malas? Sepertinya tidak, dan memang tidak._

Arthur duduk di kursinya dalam kelas seperti biasa, ia sudah agak putus asa karena sudah ia telusuri seluruh sudut kelas dan ia tidak mendapati lelaki berambut putih-keperakan itu.

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sebentar lagi berdering.

Ia menghela nafas, "Ada dimana sih kau, Gilbert? Jangan membuatku cemas, bodoh…" gumam Arthur pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"…"

"Buka buku teks halaman 93," komando guru matematikanya terhadap seluruh anggota kelas.

_Sejak kapan guru itu masuk kelas?._

Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bel masuk telah berdering sejak tadi. Kelihatannya Arthur terlalu terbawa pikirannya yang selalu penuh dengan bayang-bayang Gilbert.

_Gilbert…_

… _Satu menit_

… _Satu jam_

Tak ada Gilbert. Padahal biasanya saat di tengah-tengah pelajaran, Arthur kerap kali menoleh ke bangku bagian belakang, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Gilbert, kemudian mendapati senyuman cerianya seperti biasa.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, meski ia menoleh ke bangku Gilbert, lelaki itu tidak sedang duduk di tempatnya. Kursi itu kosong. Tidak ada senyuman cerianya hari itu.

_Sepi sekali rasanya…_

.

Begitu Arthur tersadar, ia menemukan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat siang. Sudah terbukti, tadi ia tidak menyimak pelajaran sama sekali berhubung ia sedang sibuk sendiri di dalam benaknya.

Arthur menutup buku catatannya, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya, menuju keluar kelas. Bermaksud untuk mencari Gilbert di luar ruang kelas. _Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukannya kali ini…_

Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sedang dalam alam pikirannya terus terbayang lelaki itu. Frustasi sendiri rasanya.

'_Kira-kira dimana tempat yang mungkin Gilbert datangi di sekolah ini selain ruang kelas?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri, _'Loh...? …Orang itu…?'_

Merasa ada seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya, Arthur menoleh, mendapati _gadis yang kemarin menamparnya dan mengatainya habis-habisan_. Padahal sedetik sebelumnya perempuan itu menyatakan perasaan sukanya.

Gadis itu balik menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kejam. Kedua matanya melotot penuh rasa kebencian, dibarengi dengan lemparan pandangan jijik pada Arthur sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu pergi.

Arthur terkesiap, ia tiba-tiba teringat kembali akan peristiwa kemarin. Seluruh alur dan urutan kejadian atas insiden tempo hari itu kembali segar mengalir di otaknya.

Lebih buruknya lagi, Arthur bahkan masih hafal betul seperti apa perasaan hatinya saat itu. Sangat sakit dan pahit. Kata-kata gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul dan luka yang mendalam terbentuk dalam dasar hatinya.

_Menjijikan _

_Homoseks dan tidak normal_

Arthur merasa pandangannya menjadi sedikit kabur akibat kepalanya yang pusing, ia berbelok memasuki toilet sekolah dan buru-buru mendobrak pintunya, lalu berdiri kaku tepat di depan cermin lebar yang terpampang di atas sederetan wastafel.

Ia memandangi refleksi bayangan tubuhnya sendiri. _Bayangan itu_… Bayangan dirinya. Benar-benar terlihat sangat pucat. Matanya terbelalak seakan tengah menyaksikan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Badannya bergetar, padahal tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Ia menyentuh pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanannya yang gemetaran, tepatnya di bagian yang kemarin ditampar oleh perempuan itu.

_Pedih, menyakitkan_

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa mulai muncul di permukaan pipinya. Dan semuanya itu berasal dari hatinya yang terluka terlebih dahulu.

Lututnya menjadi lemas, ia nyaris tersungkur di ubin kamar mandi yang amat dingin. Kedua tangannya berusaha bertumpu pada pinggir wastafel, mencoba sekuat tenaga supaya keseimbangan tubuhnya terjaga. Tapi semuanya gagal, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh tersungkur.

Ia merasa ingin menangis lagi, berharap bisa mengeluarkan segala luka hatinya lewat bulir-bulir air mata yang tak terhitung.

Arthur mengerenyit, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Ia kembali terisak, tapi tidak satu tetes pun air mata yang bergulir di wajahnya. Air matanya sudah kering.

_Ia sudah terlalu lama menangis kemarin._

_Menangisi semua kejadian buruk yang telah menimpanya._

Kepalanya tertunduk, kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ia meneteskan air mata pahit yang tidak terlihat. Terisak sendirian di dalam keheningan.

_Gilbert, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…_

_Aku harap kau bisa memahami_

_Aku sungguh berharap kau bisa mengerti_

* * *

Sudah sejak tadi, ia terus berjalan. Jauh, jauh dan makin menjauh. Membuat jarak itu semakin besar secara otomatis.

Gilbert telah berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya. Yang pasti semakin jauh saja dari kota yang memang sengaja ingin ia tinggalkan itu.

Ia berjalan santai di atas jalan setapak di pinggir hutan. Cahaya matahari sudah mulai terik karena saat itu telah menjelang siang bolong. Pemandangan di kanan dan kirinya hanya merupakan pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh lebat di hutan itu.

Mata merahnya memandang telapak kakinya yang terus berjalan menapaki jalan bebatuan. Pikirannya terus menerus berkecamuk. Suara ciapan Gilbird yang sejak tadi bernyanyi riang di atas kepalanya jadi sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya.

Ia jadi merasa kesal sendiri karena sudah susah payah ia berusaha menjauh dari Arthur, tapi tetap saja lelaki beralis tebal itu bermunculan di benaknya.

"… Aaargh, Artie… Biarkan aku sendiri sebentar, huh dasar kamu ini. Percuma saja aku capek-capek kabur kalau begini," tutur Gilbert pada dirinya sendiri.

_Kabur_

Langkah Gilbert terhenti. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya lurus dari jalan setapak yang akan dilaluinya itu. Ia terdiam untuk sejenak, sedikit rasa akan penyesalan tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya.

…

'_Apa sebaiknya aku kembali untuk berpamitan pada Artie terlebih dahulu?'_

'_Aku jamin, ia pasti sedang kebingungan mencariku,'_

'_Lebih baik aku tidak membuatnya bingung. Yah, tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang darinya.'_

Gilbert menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia memutar balik tubuhnya. _Berbalik arah_. Melangkah menuju arah pulang ke dalam kotanya. Meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk kembali dan pamit kepada Arthur, yaitu orang yang ingin ia tinggalkan.

Kakinya terus melangkah, mengulang kembali rute yang telah ia lalui sebelumnya. Sementara ia semakin dekat dengan perbatasan kotanya.

'_Tunggu aku Arthur,'_

* * *

Saat itu kira-kira sudah sore menjelang malam. Langit senja yang berwarna merah lembayung kian berganti menjadi warna hitam kelam. Sedikit dari bintang-bintang di langit mulai bermunculan di langit gelap. Suasana di luar juga telah menjadi lebih sunyi dibanding saat siang hari.

Arthur berjalan terhuyung menaiki tangga rumahnya, lalu membuka pintu kayu kamarnya dan mengurung diri di dalamnya.

Kepalanya terasa pusing sejak tadi. Wajahnya sangat kusut, raut mukanya sungguh mencerminkan hatinya yang sangat terluka. Gara-gara di sekolah tadi, ia jadi teringat kembali akan insiden-insiden tidak menyenangkan yang telah ia alami.

_Mimpi apa aku semalam, sehingga hari ini sangat amat membuat perasaanku sakit begini, ...belum lagi Gilbert yang tiba-tiba hilang. _

Ia menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tidak ada gunanya meratapi semua itu. Arthur beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya yang terbuat dari kayu. Tangannya terulur dan membuka kedua daun pintu lemari kokoh itu.

_KREK_

"_!"_

Arthur terkejut, ia dapat menangkap sebuah bayangan seseorang pada dinding dalam ruangannya yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu jalanan yang terpancar melalui jendela kamar. Bayangan hitam itu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia buru-buru memutar badannya, melihat siapa sang pemilik bayangan itu.

_Gilbert_

Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu bibir jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, bersandar di salah satu sisinya. Ia hanya diam menatap Arthur lekat-lekat. Raut wajahnya yang hanya samar-samar terlihat karena kegelapan ruangan itu, tampak amat serius.

Arthur terperanjat, matanya terbelalak. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Gilbert akan muncul di kamarnya lewat jendela.

"Gi..Gilbert…!" serunya parau sambil berlari menghampiri sosok yang sejak tadi ia cari. Air matanya serasa ingin kembali tumpah.

"Stop," perintah Gilbert tegas.

Arthur terpaksa berhenti dari langkahnya, ia keheranan. _Mengapa ia diminta berhenti saat ia berlari akan menghampirinya_? Lebih mengherankan lagi, tidak ada sama sekali seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah Gilbert. Air mukanya terlalu serius. Ini semua membuat Arthur merasa tegang.

_Lelaki itu tidak tampak seperti Gilbert yang biasanya. _

"-Gilbert…? Ke..kenapa—" ujar Arthur yang tengah berdiri di tengah kamarnya. Padahal ia sudah separuh jalan menghampiri Gilbert yang duduk di jendela.

"Arthur, kali ini saja, kuminta kau untuk mundur beberapa langkah," tukasnya, kedua matanya tidak memancarkan sinar cerah yang sangat ia sukai seperti biasa. Wajahnya terlihat pilu.

"A-apa maksud—" Tanya Arthur keheranan, namun dipotong oleh Gilbert, "Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Setelah itu tolong putar balik tubuhmu sehingga membelakangi aku,"

Arthur amat kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk atas apa yang akan dilakukan Gilbert terhadapnya setelah ia menuruti semua perintahnya. Ia hanya mematung menatap sepasang mata merah yang suram itu.

Gilbert terus menatapnya tajam, seakan terus memaksanya melakukan kehendaknya. Membuat Arthur pasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan mundur untuk memperlebar jarak diantara mereka, kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Gilbert.

"_Good boy,"_ ujar Gilbert setelah melihat Arthur menuruti seluruh komandonya barusan. Ia turun dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Memijakkan kaki di lantai granit kamar itu.

'_Aku sengaja menyuruhmu untuk tidak secara langsung bertatap muka denganku. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat raut wajah sedihmu ketika aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal' _pikir Gilbert dalam hatinya.

_Tap Tap Tap_

Suara langkah kaki Gilbert terdengar semakin dekat di telinga Arthur. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati akan apa maksud semuanya ini, dan ia dapat mendengar suara nafas Gilbert yang tersenggal akibat perjalanan jauh yang baru saja ia tempuh. Hati Arthur berdegup kencang.

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki itu terhenti.

Kini Gilbert berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Gilbert memandangi punggung Arthur dari belakang, sedang Arthur hanya menatap ukiran kayu lemari yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sama sekali tidak mengetahui gerak-gerik Gilbert atau seperti apa raut wajahnya yang tengah berdiri di belakang dirinya saat itu.

"...Arthur,"

Gilbert menunduk, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja semua ini,"

'_H..hentikan..?'_

_A..Apa… Apa maksudnya?_

Hati Arthur semakin berdebar kencang. Ia benci situasi saat itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan Gilbert. Ini semua terlalu misterius dan tak terduga.

Ia berusaha mencari petunjuk, Arthur ingin menengok ke belakang dan melihat wajahnya secara langsung, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia tidak boleh berbuat demikian.

'_Ma…maksudnya..? Loh, benda ini… Cermin?' _batin Arthur.

Secara tidak sengaja, Arthur mendapati pantulan bayangan lelaki itu di sebuah cermin kecil di permukaan lemarinya.

Kini ia dapat melihat raut muka Gilbert dengan cukup jelas melalui pantulan cermin kecil itu.

"Aku sudah tak ingin melihatmu terluka karenaku lagi," lanjut Gilbert. Arthur dapat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar, ia tampak kesulitan sewaktu mengatakannya.

"Aku akan pergi, meninggalkanmu, semuanya. Meninggalkan jauh, keluar dari kota ini. Kemudian hidupmu akan kembali normal seakan aku ini tidak pernah ada.,"

_Pergi_

_Meninggalkan_

Arthur melotot, terkejut akan pernyataan Gilbert barusan. Air mata yang semula ia sangka telah mengering, ternyata sekarang kembali menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

_Gilbert…Akan pergi meninggalkanku?_

Ia melirik ke cermin, melihat refleksi wajah Gilbert. Hanya membuat Arthur tersentak setelah melihat wajahnya. Air mata yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lihat pada Gilbert, kini menetes cukup deras dari mata merahnya.

_Gilbert?_

_Menangis...?_

Arthur ingin berbicara, ia membuka mulutnya, namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Gilbert yang dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal penting, Arthur," katanya di sela-sela tangisan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, segala hal darimu, tidak peduli bahwa kau lelaki"

Arthur terkesiap mendengarnya. Hatinya sesak, ia turut terisak. Terutama saat mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang terluka, ternyata Gilbert jauh lebih terluka dibanding dirinya.

"…Tetapi, dunia tidak mengizinkan hubungan kita, mengingat bahwa kita ini sesama lelaki," lanjut Gilbert, berusaha untuk tabah di dalam semua kepedihannya.

"Maka, selamat tinggal Arthur." ucapnya lirih, sementara air matanya terus menetes, membasahi lantai kamarnya. Gilbert berbalik badan, lalu berjalan hendak keluar jendela dan meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di ruangan yang dingin itu.

"Gilbert!"

Arthur yang menyadari maksud kepergiannya itu—berkat cermin kecil tersebut—langsung memutar tubuhnya, mengejar Gilbert yang akan melarikan diri diam-diam dari belakangnya, kemudian ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"!"

"A…Arthur! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus pergi!" ujarnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Arthur.

"Tidak akan!" kata Arthur dengan sedikit terisak, ia malah makin mempererat dekapannya. "Aku tidak suka caramu yang langsung kabur begitu! Aku… Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…!"

"Tapi, Arthur! Kita tidak bisa egois! Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu saja tersakiti! Apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana reaksi orang-orang terhadap hubungan kita?" teriak Gilbert, masih meronta-ronta.

_Sorotan mata menghina_

_Tatapan jijik_

"_Rendahan"_

"_Tidak normal"_

Arthur seketika menutup mulutnya. Tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya yang sesuai dengan kenyataan. Ia tersadar akan semua maksud perkataan Gilbert. Ia tak mau mengalami itu semua sekali lagi, tetapi… Ia juga tak mau berpisah dengan Gilbert. Ia benar-benar menyukainya.

Ia merasakan dekapan Arthur yang makin longgar. Arthur terdiam, tubuhnya melemas, lalu menurunkan tangannya, melepaskan Gilbert darinya.

"…"

"…Bawa aku serta, Gilbert,"

Gilbert terhenyak setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih. _Apa ia sungguh-sungguh? _Ia berbalik dan menatap Arthur.

"Yang ingin kutinggalkan adalah kota laknat ini beserta seluruh penduduknya. Bukan malah kau, Gilbert…" desis Arthur sambil memandang wajah Gilbert dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Arthur…" ujar Gilbert, masih setengah tidak percaya. Ia menaikkan dagu Arthur, lalu menekan bibirnya ke bibir Arthur. Kemudian menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut, meski sedikit terasa pahit dan menyesakkan.

Semenit kemudian, ia menarik dirinya, lalu tersenyum memandangi sepasang mata hijau yang indah itu.

Gilbert kembali menghela nafas, ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa menang dari Arthur yang terlalu keras kepala. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, Arthur. Kita pergi bersama!" tuturnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya. "Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Arthur. Meski nyawaku taruhannya!"

Arthur yang mendengar itu menjadi tersipu, pipinya memerah. "Bodoh, bagus kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat—"

**_PRAAANG_**

Mereka berdua tersentak, lalu menoleh secara berbarengan ke asal suara itu, yaitu dari ambang pintu kamar Arthur yang terbuka.

Disitu, berdiri seorang wanita separuh baya yang berambut pirang panjang. Tangan wanita itu berguncang hebat, matanya terbelalak. Di kakinya berserakan pecahan-pecahan gelas kristal. _Ia tak lain adalah ibu kandung dari Arthur_.

Arthur sangat terkejut. Ia tak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Habislah riwayatnya sekarang. Kini, bahkan ibunya sendiri telah menyaksikan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Gilbert.

.

_Aaahh, bukan hanya seluruh murid sekolah dan kepala sekolah yang mengetahuinya_

_Wanita itu pun terlanjur tahu_

_Ia akan merusak diriku, hidupku, dan masa depanku._

_Tolong, siapapun tidak mengapa, asalkan JANGAN ibuku sendiri._

_Apakah penderitaanku selama ini tidak cukup?_

_Sampai kapankah ini semua akan berujung pada akhirnya?_

...

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Phew~ lagi 3 (pangkat tiga) #ditempeleng

Maaf buat yang mengharapkan LEMON, saia tidak jadi bikin, karena *ditempeleng ortu, di death glare pastor*. Yaa daripada ntar ketahuan ortu (ortu saia kan KEPO!) trus hape/laptop saya disita… Lagipula, ntar pasti ancur kok lemonnya -_-"

Abis ini chapter terakhiiir (gatau mau seneng apa sedih). Akhirnya cerita mereka menuju endingnya juga. Huweee…

Makasih review-nya, guys! Review anda bak bensin (?) yang setia mengisi energi saia :D

Don't be a silent reader okay… Kenang-kenangan nih bentar lagi mau tamat! Saia ingin tau respon anda sekalian~ (saya sering down kalo reviewnya dikit …)

Review lagi yup! =)

**Balesan buat yang ga login:**

**Nyasar-tan gabisa login:** …. Dari? Maaf2, saia kira itu universal. Saya taunya 'Iggy' dari Alfred. Iya, emang bukan Belgie, kan saya takutnya ada yang salah sangka gitu. Baik! Saya bantu cincang tu cewe! #ngasal. Eeer…. Pokoknya ada yang mati… siapapun itu #alibi. Makasih udah review ^^

**Higashiyama:** Selamat datang! (?). iya, kasian Arthur… Hm, ada juga sih cewe sperti itu di skolah saya *curcol*. Silakan, silakan bacok~ #plak. Yaoi untuk masa depan (?) para fujodanshi! #ngaco. Trims reviewnya =D

**Anonim:** yap, saya memang Mint~ Si Apple emang ga eksis, padahal nama dia duluan di pen-name #abaikan. Ayo persatuan (?) fujoshi, bantai mereka bersama! Thx for the review…

**twilight prince:** gomen,gomen, saia emang maunya bikin USUK (my OTP), tapi otak saya dicuci oleh Apple! #dibacokApple. Tapi saya berusaha membuat pairing ini agar berkenan di hati readers #gombal *bletak*. Bagus kalau anda suka ^^. Ah, review ya, jangan blg begitu, kita sama2 berusaha yup. Iya, fujoshi itu menyenangkan kok #sesat. Saia ga jadi bikin lemon, maaf… Thanks for your review =D

**SugarLove:** Salam kenal juga, SugarLove-chan! Yaah, mulai sekarang review terus yup =D.. Yeaay, OTP saya juga USUK! PruUK kedua… Oh, fic ini melar jadi 5 chap! Hahaha #plak. Iya, pairing ini emang langka di fandom Indo… Makasih buat reviewnya =)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Genre: Hurt/comfort (_lebih tepatnya __Hurt_), Romance

Warnings: Shounen-ai (PrusUK), AU, human names used, character's death ,slight language, kemungkinan ada sedikit OOC, very minor OC, bahasa semi-formal, tanda baca (?), **don't like, don't read!**

**By Mint or **_**Quincy Peppermint**_

Notes: Good morning/afternoon/evening-#plak minna-san! At last, chapter terakhir juga nih… Makasih buat para readers yang setia ngikutin cerita ini ampe ujung… Saya terharu =")

Dengan ini, saya berharap kini masyarakat jadi sedikit lebih hargain perasaan orang2 homo/gay. Mereka berhak mau suka sama siapa, dan orang2 ga bisa seenaknya menghina dan intimidasiin mreka! Itu semua urusan2 dan dosa2 mereka dan masyarakat ga ada kaitannya.

Dan 1 kali lagi, saudara2, saia tidak benci hetero. Jadi jangan salah paham, para _homophobes._

Oke, selesai pidato, now back to story! =D

* * *

_**The Anathema of Love**_

**.**

**Last Chapter **(Arthur centric)

_._

_Tolong, siapapun, asalkan jangan IBUKU sendiri_

_Apakah penderitaanku selama ini tidak cukup?_

_Sampai kapankah ini semua berujung pada akhirnya?_

Harapan Arthur pupus sudah. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding saat-saat dimana ibunya sendiri mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Gilbert.

Arthur hanya dapat membelalakan kedua matanya. Betapa kagetnya dirinya. Ia berdiri kaku seperti mayat, wajahnya sangat pucat. Pupil mata hijaunya mengecil memandang penuh rasa takut ke kedua mata ibunya yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

Mata wanita yang berdiri dengan labil itu masih terbelalak, lalu dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar, ia membalik tubunya, berlari menuju arah tangga.

"IBU!" teriak Arthur sambil melesat keluar kamar dan berlari menyusul ibunya.

Tamat sudah. Perasaannya kacau balau. Ia merasa bahwa ada sebuah badai yang sedetik lalu menerpa seluruh hidupnya. Dan kini, semua harapan dan perasaannya hancur lebur sudah.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, secepat mungkin sambil terus menatap sosok ibunya yang berlari di depannya.

Gilbert yang sadar akan situasi itu, berusaha mengalahkan rasa kekhawatirannya lalu ikut berlari mengikuti Arthur dari belakang.

Arthur mengejar ibunya tanpa henti. Sedang dalam pikirannya terus menjerit-jerit frustasi akan keadaan yang selalu membuatnya susah ini. _Kapan cobaan ini akan segera berakhir? Kenapa harus aku?_

Wanita itu terus berlari, diikuti olehnya dan Gilbert. Derap langkah ketiga orang itu memenuhi seluruh bagian lantai dua rumahnya. Ketika wanita itu masih mendapati bahwa Arthur terus mengejarnya sejak tadi, ia tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat tangga turun. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak turun ke lantai satu melalui tangga itu.

Ia menyetop langkahnya ketika menemukan bahwa ibunya telah berhenti berlari. Arthur menumpukan tangannya pada railing tangga yang berwarna perunggu. Nafasnya tersenggal, dan hatinya masih terus berharap agar ibunya tidak murka padanya.

"Ibu," panggil Arthur lirih pada wanita yang hanya menatap tangga itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Arthur dapat mendengar suara Gilbert yang tersenggal. Lelaki itu telah menyusul dirinya, kemudian ia berdiri tepat disebelah Arthur. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Rautnya pun menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Suasana saat itu hening, tidak ada yang terdengar, kecuali suara nafas Arthur dan Gilbert yang terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari secepat kilat mengejar wanita itu.

Tapi meski mereka sudah tidak berlari lagi, ia masih terengah-engah dan hatinya berdebar keras, didorong oleh rasa takut yang menghantui dirinya saat berhadapan dengan ibunya.

Ia memperhatikan mulut ibunya yang sepertinya sedang menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Arthur,"

Ia terkesiap, lalu mengatupkan bibirnya begitu mendengar namanya disebut oleh ibunya. "…Y…ya?" sahutnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Bisakah kau untuk sesaat saja, tidak membuat masalah sehingga mengacaukan hidup ibumu ini lagi?" tutur wanita itu tanpa melihat ke arah Arthur, pandangan matanya masih terfokus ke arah tangga. "Ibu baru tahu kalau kau itu ternyata _menyukai seorang laki-laki_. Tidak seharusnya, bukan?"

_Lagi-lagi kata 'itu'…_

Arthur merasakan sakit dan pusing yang tiba-tiba timbul di kepalanya. Pandangannya berputar. Sejak tadi siang ia memang tampak menderita sakit kepala yang tidak remeh. Kaki dan pundaknya melemas, ia tak kuat lagi hingga hendak menjatuhkan diri ke lantai.

"Awas!" seru Gilbert sambil menopang tubuh Arthur sebelum jatuh menyentuh lantai. Ia terperanjat saat menggenggam tangan Arthur yang kuyu itu. _Panas sekali_

"A..Arthur? Badanmu panas sekali! Kamu sakit?" tukasnya cemas, mata merahnya menatap mata Arthur yang membengkak dan ia melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia sudah terlalu letih menghadapi ini semua. Tidak bisa lagi menambah luka di hatinya yang terasa semakin perih.

Wanita itu berpaling,tidak bergeming menyaksikan anak semata wayangnya yang tergeletak lesu,dan di belakangnya ada seorang laki-laki yaitu Gilbert yang sedang menopang Arthur. Berusaha membantunya untuk berdiri.

'_Kedua orang itu.'_

Ia semakin murka dibuatnya, akal sehatnya sirna seketika. Wanita itu mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah mereka berdua, lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Arthur. Matanya melotot menatap putranya, tidak bisa menahan api kemarahan yang tersulut di hatinya.

_**PLAAAAAAKKKK**_

Wanita itu jelas telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia baru saja memukul wajah anaknya sendiri sekuat tenaga. Melampiaskan seluruh kebencian dan kemurkaannya melalui sebuah pukulan yang keji.

Arthur terpelanting ke lantai, darah kental mengucur dari hidungnya. Ia memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit, lalu menutupnya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Kepalanya semakin terasa pening ditambah rasa sakit dan perih akibat pukulan kemarahan itu.

"Art-!"

Gilbert tersentak melihat Arthur yang terbanting ke arah lantai sebelah tubuhnya berdiri tegak. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya akan apa tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh wanita itu terhadap Arthur. _Seorang ibu tidak mungkin berbuat sekejam itu pada darah dagingnya_. Ia menatap tajam mata wanita separuh baya itu dengan tatapan emosi.

"KAU! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Arthur!" gertaknya kesal pada sosok perempuan yang baru saja memukul jatuh lelaki itu.

Ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Gilbert yang telah membentaknya. Wanita itu menunduk dan memandang tubuh anaknya yang diam tergeletak menahan sakit dibawah kakinya.

Ibunda Arthur bertumpu pada lututnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, lalu menjambak kasar rambut pirang Arthur. Menarik kepalanya ke atas sehingga menghadap lurus wajahnya.

"…Ah!"

Arthur mengaduh kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik secara kasar. Ia berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya, lalu mendapati wajah ibunya yang ada tepat di hadapannya.

_Ia terkejut_

_Sangat terkejut_

Melihat raut wajah ibunya yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Kedua alisnya bertemu dan dahinya berkerut. Matanya menatap kejam bola mata Arthur. Sorotan mata wanita itu seakan ingin sekali membunuhnya.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ibunya bisa berwajah sangat mengerikan seperti itu.

_Mata itu… Semurka iblis neraka. Memang semenjak ayah meninggal, sikapnya berubah drastis. Ia jadi sering merasa tertekan dan depresi, menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan diriku. Ia bahkan tidak peduli padaku. Ternyata kematian ayah dapat membuatnya sekejam ini…_

_Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai "ibu"_

_Tidak akan pernah_

"Art, apa benar kalau kau itu seorang homoseks?" tanyanya dengan nada suara tinggi yang membuat Arthur terintimidasi.

"A-aku… Aku tidak-" sahutnya tersendat-sendat, ditambah efek rasa sakit dari kepalanya yang dijambak. Arthur melirik ke arah Gilbert. Lelaki itu berdiri kaku dengan perasaan berkecamuk, tidak tega dan turut merasakan pedih yang sama persis seperti dirinya.

_Aku tidak akan lari lagi. Lari dari kenyataan bukanlah jalan keluar yang kuinginkan. Setidaknya, biarkanlah aku mengakuinya, kali ini._

"Ya, benar ibu. Aku mencintai Gilbert."

_!_

Wanita itu tersentak, matanya melebar. Ia mempererat tangan kejinya yang menjambak rambut putranya.

Gilbert tertegun, ia menatap Arthur dengan perasaan bangga. Merasa lega karena akhirnya lelaki itu mengakuinya. Senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya.

"… Dan ibu tidak bisa melarangku. Ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku yang mengatur sendiri jalan hidupku," ujar Arthur tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia balas menatap mata ibunya yang pupil matanya telah mengecil.

Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, meski berat konsekuensinya.

"LANCANG SEKALI KAU! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" bentak ibunya sambil menghempaskan kepalanya hingga membentur lantai. Wanita itu perlahan berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

Seketika, Gilbert menghampiri sosok Arthur yang kewalahan di lantai, "Arthur… Kau hebat," tukasnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan menopang lelaki itu untuk berdiri sehingga kedua kakinya cukup kuat untuk menyangga tubuhnya berdiri tegap. Menghadapi ibunya tanpa perlu merasa takut.

Arthur mendekati ibunya yang menatapnya penuh horor, berdiri mematung di dekat tangga. Ia menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf ibu, tapi aku telah memilih jalan hidupku sendiri."

"…Kau-"

Sungguh, kemarahannya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi, di suatu titik, akan segera meledak dengan hebatnya.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KUBIARKAN! AKU HARAP KAU TIDAK PERNAH DILAHIRKAN DI DUNIA INI!" jeritnya dengan seluruh emosi dan amarah yang kini meledak dalam dirinya. Ia menepis tangan Arthur dengan kasar.

Wanita itu mendorong bahu Arthur sekuat tenaga. Melepaskan segala kebencian dan dendam yang ternyata telah lama ia pendam. Membiarkan dirinya dikontrol oleh rasa kemurkaan yang tak terkira.

"_AH!"_

Lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang gontai. Kakinya tergelincir, sehingga ia jatuh terguling di tangga. Bergulir tanpa henti pada tiap anak tangga. Tubuh lemasnya beradu dengan material granit tangga yang keras.

Kepalanya berdarah, membuat rambut pirangnya ternoda oleh warna merah. Serta darah mengalir dari kedua telinga dan mulutnya.

_Ia jatuh. _

_Jatuh,_

_Jatuh_

_Hingga pada akhirnya ia kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya , tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai_.

_._

"_ARTHUR!"_

_._

_Aku berjanji tidak akan lari lagi_

_Aku mencintai Gilbert, dan itu adalah kenyataannya_

_Akan terus kupertahankan perasaan ini, meski nyawa taruhannya._

_Walau kini ajal datang menjemputku_

_Perasaanku padanya tidak akan berubah_

.

* * *

.

Ia membuka kedua mata hijaunya, menatap langit-langit putih suatu ruangan. Merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring di sebuah kasur. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa berat, lalu memandanginya dengan seksama.

_Infus?_

Jarum infus itu tertanam di pergelangan tangannya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling, kamar sempit dengan nuansa putih, seluruh perabotan dan materi yang seputih salju. Tipikal rumah sakit.

_Aku..._

_Ini di rumah sakit…_

_Berarti aku baik-baik saja?_

Lelaki bermata hijau itu mengusap wajahnya, senyum pahit tersungging di bibirnya.

Arthur menoleh ke samping, mendapati seorang perawat perempuan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Perawat itu tersenyum padanya, lalu menghampirinya. "Sir Arthur Kirkland, _yes?". _Ia balas tersenyum kecil, "Ya, aku Arthur,"

"Kemarin anda mengalami kecelakaan di tangga, kemudian ada seorang pemuda yang melarikanmu ke rumah sakit, untung luka anda tidak berat" tuturnya sopan, sambil mengganti cairan infusnya.

_Gilbert_

Arthur tersentak, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan pemuda itu. "Perawat! Di-dimana orang itu sekarang?" serunya panik dengan mata terbelalak menatap wajah perempuan itu.

Perawat itu tertegun, sedikit kaget akan tingkahnya. "Ia hanya menjagamu sebentar, lalu pamit untuk pergi. Oh! Dia juga menitipkan surat ini untukmu apabila anda sudah sadar!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat dua pada Arthur.

Ia terdiam sebentar melihat kertas itu, lalu meraih surat itu. Dengan hati-hati, Arthur membukanya, kemudian membaca isinya.

Benar dugaannya. Surat itu berasalkan dari Gilbert.

_Arthur,_

_Aku senang melihatmu yang kini jujur akan perasaanmu sendiri yang sesungguhnya._

_Tetapi, aku sadar bahwa kita tidak mungkin bersatu._

_Segala hal di dunia ini tidak menerima hubungan kita._

_Sehingga masalah selalu datang dan merusak hari-hari kita._

_Terutama kau, Arthur._

_Tiap kali kau terluka, hatiku tersayat._

_Aku ini jauh lebih tersakiti apabila kau merasakan kepahitan._

_Tiap butiran air matamu yang jatuh, itu sudah cukup menimbulkan rasa pedih yang menjalar._

_Apalagi melihat dirimu yang selalu terlukai seperti ini._

_Ini semua karenaku. Aku tidak pantas berada disisimu._

_Aku telah gagal melindungimu._

_Maka dari itu, ijinkanlah aku untuk mengakhiri hidupku,_

_Selamanya._

_Agar hidupmu kini bahagia tanpaku._

_Namun ketahuilah satu hal. Bahwa,_

_._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Selamat tinggal, Arthur._

.

Ia terperanjat, tangannya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras di wajahnya,. Sehingga kertas itu menjadi basah akan tetesan-tetesan air matanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

_Mengakhiri hidupnya_

_Bunuh diri…?_

"_GILBERT!"_

Arthur cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai sweaternya. Ia terlihat amat panik dan ketakutan, sambil matanya terus basah oleh air mata.

"-Sir Arthur! Anda belum boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit saat ini!" seru si perawat itu yang sangat terkejut melihatnya hendak berlari keluar kamar.

Ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan perawat itu. Secara paksa, ia mencabut jarum infusnya yang tertancap di urat nadinya hingga terlepas. Arthur tidak peduli akan darahnya yang terpancar ketika jarum itu terlepas, ia jauh lebih mencemaskan lelaki itu.

Arthur melesat keluar rumah sakit. Dalam pikirannya terus berdoa dan memohon akan keselamatan lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

Berharap dapat mencegah Gilbert untuk ceroboh dan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

_Gilbert_

_Gilbert_

_Kumohon, tetaplah hidup._

Ia terus berlari, berusaha mencari sosok itu walaupun ia sendiri tidak tahu menahu kemana ia harus pergi. Tanpa tujuan. Nafasnya tersenggal, namun ia terus memberontak dan melawan rasa letihnya. Kakinya yang pegal tidak ia hiraukan, _hidup mati Gilbert jauh lebih penting dibanding apapun. _

Ia terus mencari dan mencari. Mengandalkan segenap perasaannya untuk menuntunnya ke tempat dimana ia bisa menemukannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya di pinggir hutan yang sunyi.

_Dan sosok itu… Telah ia temukan._

Ia terbelalak, merasakan wajah dan telapak tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuatnya lemas dan tak berkutik. Sebelum akhirnya ia bersimpuh di atas lututnya di samping tubuh itu, setelah melihat sosoknya.

_Gilbert_

_Semua sudah terlambat. Terlalu terlambat._

Sosok itu, Gilbert.

Tergeletak tak bernyawa bersimbah darah di tanah. Di tangan kanan lelaki itu tergenggam sebuah pisau yang ternoda oleh bercak darah. Sedang pergelangan tangan kirinya telah tersayat oleh benda tajam sehingga pendarahan hebat tidak dapat dihentikan lagi.

_Ia telah mati._

Arthur mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus rambut perak lelaki itu. Dan dengan kedua belah tangannya yang bergetar, ia merengkuh tubuhnya yang dingin, tidak peduli bila dirinya terkotori oleh darahnya.

_Gilbert mati… Hanya untuk mengharapkan kebahagiaan diriku._

Ia terisak, bulir-bulir air mata kembali tertumpah, sama dengan ketika saat-saat pahit sebelumnya. Tidak, kali ini air mata yang ia teteskan merupakan yang terpahit diantara semuanya. Terlalu pahit, hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang memahami perasaannya.

Orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati, mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri hanya untuk dirinya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari raga yang sudah kehilangan jiwanya itu. Lalu Arthur meraih pisau dari tangan kanan pucatnya, memosisikannya di atas pembuluh nadinya sendiri. Menekannya sedikit, sehingga kulitnya tergores dan cairan merah menjalar keluar.

_Gilbert, tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi._

Ia memejamkan mata, berharap dapat menahan rasa sakit yang akan didera. Sehingga ia dapat mati secepatnya.

Namun, di saat itu, tiba-tiba bayang-bayang akan wajah Gilbert yang tersenyum cerah padanya kembali muncul. Kenangan-kenangan akan saat itu…

'_Karena aku juga menyukaimu, Arthur.'_

Ia terdiam, tangannya yang menggenggam pisau itu perlahan melonggar. Membuat pisau itu jatuh menancap ke permukaan tanah di samping tubuhnya. _Tidak_, _ia tidak bisa…_

Arthur menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap dengan mata hijaunya, kota tempat tinggalnya yang berada di bawah langit petang.

_._

_Aku sudah tidak punya tempat lagi untuk kembali._

_Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengharapkan kehadiranku._

Ia menunduk, memandang wajah pucat yang terpejam di bawah kakinya. Arthur berlutut, kemudian mencium kening raga yang tidak lagi memiiki kehidupan itu. Sambil ia berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert,"

Air matanya kembali menetes, membasahi wajah Gilbert yang telah kehilangan sinar pencerahnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu,"

Ia berdiri di atas kakinya, lalu menatap ke dalam hutan yang diselimuti kegelapan.

_Gelap gulita. Sama seperti keadaan hatinya._

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia kerahkan, Arthur memalingkan wajahnya, berbalik ke arah hutan. _Berlari memasukinya_.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu berlari tanpa henti, semakin jauh memasuki hutan. Langit yang gelap dan keheningan yang terasa, tidak membuatnya takut. Akar pepohonan membuatnya terantuk dan jatuh ke tanah, tapi ia kembali bangkit dan terus berlari cepat.

Arthur melesat makin ke inti hutan yang kelam.

_Tanpa arah sebagai petunjuk. Tanpa tujuan yang pasti._

Ia berlari cepat sejauh kedua kakinya bisa membawanya.

_Gilbert, aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi._

_Aku ini hanyalah seseorang yang tidak ada gunanya untuk terus hidup._

_Saat ini, aku terus melaju. Namun tidak memiliki tujuan tertentu._

…_Apakah kau melihatku?_

Arthur terus melaju kencang. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Berharap, bila berlari akan membuatnya terhindar dari segala mimpi buruk itu. Terutama akan peristiwa meninggalnya Gilbert.

Kedua belah kakinya tetap terus saja berpijak di tanah, semakin terasa sakit. _Sakit_. Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Arthur berlari makin cepat. Semakin jauh, jauh, jauh.

Ia terengah-engah. Merasakan pandangannya yang semakin kabur. Pepohonan kokoh yang ia telusuri di jalan kanan kirinya berangsur menghilang. Kehabisan nafas akibat dari tubuhnya yang tetap melesat kencang.

Sehingga pada akhirnya dirinya tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi putih.

_Putih_

_Putih_

_Lalu padam menjadi hitam._

_Hitam_

_Bagaikan dirinya, yang selalu melihat dan bersedih di dalam kegelapan._

.

.

* * *

.

"…"

"…y,"

"H-hei, tampaknya ia bergerak sedikit!"

"… Oh ya? Syukurlah…!"

Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Penglihatannya masih sedikit kabur, kepalanya terasa pening. Lama kelamaan, ia berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran dirinya.

_Ternyata aku belum mati…_

_Tapi… ada dimana aku ini?_

Dirinya, di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, bernuansa klasik, serta ia juga merasakan tubuhnya tengah terbaring di permukaan kasur. Dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal mengerumuninya dengan tatapan lega. Pelan-pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu duduk.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar!"

Arthur menengok ke arah kanan, menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut ikal sebahu dan dua mata biru. Pemuda itu tersenyum memandang kedua mata hijaunya.

"Francis-san, kelihatannya ia masih kebingungan!" ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam, wajahnya terlihat amat datar dengan mata coklat tuanya. "Maaf, siapakah namamu?", lanjut lelaki berwajah asia itu.

Ia tertegun, masih terheran-heran dengan tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya ini dan orang-orang yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya, "A-Arthur Kirkland…" jawabnya terbata-bata. "Ini-"

Mendadak, pemuda yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya itu meraih tangan kanannya, "Ah! Salam kenal, Arthur _mon cher_, aku Francis Bonnefoy! Yang itu Kiku Honda!" sahutnya riang sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kiku. "Kau manis sekali ya! Bagaimana kalau onii-sa-"

Kalimatnya terputus oleh karena seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap yang menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Ia terlihat jengkel dari raut wajahnya yang tegas.

"Hey, Francis! Dia mau mengatakan sesuatu malah kau potong!" bentak lelaki itu pada Francis. Rambutnya pirang terlalu rapi. Ia menyilangkan lengannya, tak lama pemuda itu beranjak keluar kamar setelah meletakkan obat di meja.

"Huh, Ludwig…" gumam Francis yang sedikit merasa kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Arthur dan tersenyum simpul. "_Pardon_, _mon cher_, tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

"Aku… eerrr… ini dimana?" tukas Arthur lirih dengan tersendat-sendat,sembari memandang ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Kamu ada di Kota _Hetali World_, Arthur-san. Kemarin, salah seorang temanku menemukanmu yang sekarat di pinggir kota ini." sahut Kiku sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat padanya.

_Kelihatannya aku datang ke sebuah kota yang amat jauh dari tempat asalku._

Arthur diam, memandangi teh dalam gelas itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ano," kata lelaki bermata coklat tua itu, membuyarkan ia dari lamunannya. "Bila aku boleh tahu, Arthur-san, mengapa bajumu penuh dengan noda darah?" tanya Kiku dengan nada serius, memperlihatkan sweater abu-abunya.

_Penuh dengan bercak darah Gilbert._

Arthur terkesiap, pertanyaan itu membuatnya kembali teringat akan kenangan menyakitkan masa lalu itu. Terlebih dirinya yang baru saja ditinggalkan Gilbert untuk selamanya. Ia mendongak, didapatinya Kiku dan Francis yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya dengan sabar.

"Apa kau mengalami suatu kecelakaan di jalan?"

Ia kembali merasakan air matanya yang akan mengalir di ujung matanya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Bu-bukan… Orang yang kucintai baru saja bunuh diri," ia meremas dadanya, merasakan pedih itu yang kembali menjalar di lubuk hatinya. Arthur menarik nafas pasrah, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit terisak, "Dia… Gilbert Beilschmidt…"

'_Homoseks'_

Ia terperanjat, matanya membesar. Lalu tergesa-gesa, ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya , setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Rasa takut dan kepahitan kembali merasukinya.

"Ma-maaf! Aku-" ujarnya gelagapan.

Arthur memandang Francis dan Kiku dengan takut-takut, mereka sudah pasti mendengar pernyataannya barusan dengan jelas dan telah mencernanya baik-baik.

_Habis sudah_

_Mereka pun telah mengetahui bahwa yang aku sukai adalah lelaki._

_Kini tinggal menunggu saatnya untukku meninggalkan tempat ini._

_Karena memang, tidak ada tempat yang menghendaki keberadaanku lagi_

_Aku, yang orang-orang anggap 'tidak normal'_

…

"… Kau kenapa Arthur? Ada masalah apa?"

Ia mendongak, melihat raut wajah Francis dan Kiku yang mencemaskan dirinya. Arthur tertegun, reaksi mereka agak berbeda dibanding yang lainnya sewaktu mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Ka-kalian… Tidak menganggapku aneh ataupun jijik padaku?" tukasnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Francis, maupun Kiku yang sedang terheran-heran padanya.

"Aneh? Jijik? Memang kau kenapa?" sergah pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya itu. ia terlihat kebingungan.

Arthur terdiam, secercah harapan menyinari hatinya yang telah lama tertutup. "Maksudku… Aku suka pada seorang lelaki," ia menunduk, memandang kakinya yang bersimpuh di kasur. "Karena alasan itu, aku ditolak dan dibuang oleh semua penduduk kotaku." ujarnya lirih.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang dengan lembut memegang pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Francis yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Lelaki asia itupun berbuat demikian.

"Arthur, adalah kebebasan kita untuk memilih orang yang kita cintai," tutur laki-laki itu, masih memegang pundaknya, menguatkan dirinya yang kalut. "Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mencegahmu untuk mencintai seseorang."

Arthur terhenyak mendengarnya. Hatinya merasa lega dan tentram, baru kali ini ada yang bicara seperti itu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Kiku yang berdiri di belakang Francis, "Arthur-san," panggilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang, kau tinggal di kota ini saja bersama kami?" katanya sembari tersenyum simpul. "Kelihatannya kau akan lebih senang kalau tinggal disini dibanding di kota lamamu yang telah membuangmu."

_Tinggal di kota ini?_

"Ide bagus! Nanti kukenalkan pada teman-temanku yang lain ya! Mereka pasti mau mengenalmu dengan baik, _mon cher_" timpal Francis.

_Apa… ini hanyalah mimpi?_

_Masih ada tempat yang mau menerima diriku dengan baik?_

_Diriku yang seperti ini…?_

Arthur terhenyak, dan tanpa sadar butir-butir air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap Francis dan Kiku dengan tatapan penuh haru, "Terima kasih…" ujarnya, semakin pecahlah tangisannya.

Kedua orang itu terkejut melihat reaksinya. Melihatnya yang terharu akan mereka yang telah menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Francis tersenyum, menoleh ke arah Kiku yang menyodorkan sapu tangan.

_Terima kasih._

...

.

_Tok Tok_

"...Masuk saja," sahut Kiku setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar itu diketuk oleh seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kayu itu terbuka lebar, seorang lelaki masuk dan berhadapan langsung dengan Kiku, "HEY…! Bagaimana kabar anak itu? Baik-baik saja? Dia masih sakit? Apa dia sudah sadar? Atau-" tanya pemuda itu pada Kiku yang kewalahan dibuatnya secara bertubi-tubi.

Arthur terpana melihat lelaki itu. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan, dan ada rambut yang mencuat ke atas. Ia memakai kacamata, dan dibalik kacamata bening itu, terdapat dua bola mata indah yang berwarna biru, _biru bagaikan langit yang sangat bersinar terang._

Entah kenapa, Arthur tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda yang baru masuk kamar itu. Lelaki itu menyadarinya dan balas menatapnya, membuat Arthur sedikit tersipu. "Wah! Kau sudah sadar ya!" ucapnya sambil menghampiri Arthur dan duduk di samping ranjang.

"E- Iya…" jawab Arthur terbata-bata, masih terpana pada penampilan dan perilaku pemuda itu yang kini duduk di sebelah dirinya.

"Salam kenal! Namaku Alfred F Jones! Panggil saja Alfred! Atau _hero!"_ katanya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Namamu siapa?" lanjutnya, berinisiatif bertanya karena ia tidak kunjung membalas memperkenalkan diri.

"A-Arthur Kirkland…" jawabnya, merasa malu karena tingkahnya sendiri yang mendadak berubah jadi aneh.

"Arthur ya? Kamu mulai sekarang tinggal disini kan! Hey, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar mencari udara segar, sekaligus berkenalan dengan penduduk kota yang lain?" kata Alfred sambil menggengam tangannya, "Bosan kan kalau di kamar terus menerus~?" lanjutnya, menarik tangan Arthur.

Mendadak, ia merasakan pipinya yang sedikit memanas. Meskipun sedikit kaget karena tingkah pemuda itu terhadapnya.

"Oi! Al! Dia masih lemas loh! Jangan sembarangan!" tukas Francis dengan gusar memperingatinya. Melihat lelaki itu menarik Arthur keluar dari kamar tiba-tiba.

Alfred tertawa kecil, "Tenang~ Kan ada aku, hero yang akan menolongnya kalau ada masalah!" katanya, masih menatap mata hijau emerald Arthur. "Benar kan, _Artie?" _katanya lagi.

'_Artie…?'_

"…" Arthur tediam memandangi mata birunya. Ia agak terkejut akan panggilan yang diberikan olehnya. _Karena dahulu Gilbert pun memanggilnya demikian._

"Eeh? Kau kenapa, Artie? Tidak suka dengan panggilan itu ya…?" sergah Alfred dengan berwajah sedih seperti anak kecil. Arthur terkesiap, buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kikuk.

"Bu-bukan… Boleh kok!" ujarnya malu-malu. Serta wajahnya merona merah.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali melangkah keluar rumah dengan terus menarik tangannya serta. "Ahahaha~ Kamu ini manis juga ya!" lanjutnya sambil terus tertawa-tawa, membuat Arthur makin memerah wajahnya.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu keluar rumah, Alfred memutar knop pintu itu lalu membukanya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan seluruh pemandangan asri di kota itu, membuatnya terkesima melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Benar-benar suasana yang damai. Langit biru, ,tumbuh-tumbuhan yang subur ,dan rumah-rumah orang yang tertata rapih. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, para penduduk yang tiap kali memberikan seulas senyum ramah kepada siapapun. Sikap keramahan dan kekeluargaan yang sungguh ia inginkan sejak dulu. _Dan tempat yang indah ini akan ia tinggali seumur hidupnya._

"Artie, selamat datang disini, di kota ini," ujar Alfred sambil tersenyum ceria, masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

_Senyuman itu… benar-benar cerah seperti sinar mentari pagi._

Arthur kembali terdiam menatapnya. Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir deras di pipinya, namun ia bukan meneteskan air mata pahit yang selalu sama seperti dahulu. Kali ini berbeda, melainkan sebuah perasaan yang ia dambakan sejak dulu, dan ia akan menitikan air mata, yaitu_ air mata kebahagiaan. _

_Gilbert telah mati, namun itu semua harus ia relakan._

_Segala hal yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, tidak perlu kita lihat kembali. _

_Awalnya, tidak ada tempat yang mau menerimanya_

_Tapi sekarang, sebuah tempat, telah menerimanya apa adanya. Tanpa ada satupun yang tidak menghargai perasaannya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengatainya 'tidak normal' lagi. _

_Tempat itu… tempat cerah dimana ia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya._

"_Terima kasih"_

_._

_Dahulu, aku selalu mencari kebahagiaan dalam hidup_

_Namun aku tidak kunjung menemukannya_

_Kini, aku telah beranjak keluar dari segala kepedihan itu_

_Dan melangkah menuju terang_

_Takdir yang pahit itu telah kutinggalkan_

_Sehingga, disinilah aku_

_Yang akhirnya kutemukan sendiri kebahagiaanku_

_Tanpa pernah melihat kegelapan lagi_

_._

_Selamat tinggal, Gilbert,_

_Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu_

_Dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu_

_._

_._

_**

* * *

FIN**_

In this story, is it an inclemency, accursed of an ending with an excessive sorrowness of separation caused by the blood he shed? Or does he survived from the bitterness of a divine to a victorious and blissful ending of one's gratified life?

_-Mint-_

* * *

Phew~ (lagi) (lagi) (lagi) (lag-) –#digampar

Akhirnya ni fic seri udah tamaaat….! Aaaa saia sangat lega! *what the maksud?* #pletak

Akhirnya (lagi) tokoh2 Hetalia lain muncul juga di akhir! Ada slight USUK juga nih disini (ujung2nya OTP saia sendiri ,Nyasar-tan, Elena Fiorenza-san, dan SugarLove, dkk muncul juga…). Tapi emang di plot saia gitu sih…=DD

Maaf banget buat yang fave-in PrusUK ato demen fic ini gara2 awalnya pairing PrusUK, tapi ujung2nya slight USUK…! Jangan bunuh saia! Saia bener2 ga maksud mengecoh loh! Saia suka kedua pairing ini kok. #sembahsujud

*Ngemeng2, ada sequelnya loh~ Sudah saia ketik n edit, tinggal di-post. Cuma saia malu… #plak Pairingnya US x UK x Prussia sih… *what the?* #pairingGaje #authordodol*

Thanks again. I really appreciated you all, I'm glad to be your acquaintance.

Good day for you

Please give me some reviews! Jadi saya bisa tau ni cerita jelek apa kagak, dan apakah saia perlu post sekuelnya? Takutnya pada heran2 smua… Rifiu~ itung2 selamatan gitu karena udah tamat~ OK? #plak

See you later! =)

**Apple-Mint Inversion: member no.2: **_**Quincy Peppermint (Mint)**_

**

* * *

Balesan buat yang ga log-in: **

**Higashiyama:** Ah, saya juga cinta USUK! PrusUK kedua… Kalo mau fic PrusUK, minta ke Apple aja (OTP dia) *nunjuk2 Apple* #dilirik. Hahaha padahal mereka berdua ceritanya udah mau lulus SMA loh! Masa anak SD… #mimisan #ngebayanginMoe. Iya tuh pake ciuman sgala *lah siapa yg tulis* XD. thx for the review~ =D

**Ritsu Echigo-gabisa-login:** Halo juga! Iya, yaoi! Mungkin bagi non-fujodanshi itu rada aneh. Tapi bagi kita2 yang fujoshi… Malah seneng! #plak. Oh, emang ni paring langka, udah gitu jarang yg bikin… Tau tuh, penyiksaan bagi Arthur, tapi saya emang sengaja biar kliatan kalo seluruh penduduk di fic ini pada homophobes smua. Iya! Saia bikin sequelnya kok. Thanks for the review~

**SugarLove:** Lagu apa itu? #plak #orangbege. ^^ Maaf2, saia tidak pernah dengar, cuma tau K-ON! Welcome! Iya, konfliknya belibet *bletak*. Gil emg ganteng, tapi saia lebih cinta Arthur #dikemplang, udah gitu Gil nangis nih ye~ #ditabokGil. Art mending kabur sama Alfred (?) aja~ #lohOOT. Maaf baru diupdate… Thanks for the review =D

**Anonim -Reader:** Ya dong, kalo mulus2 doang dan ga ada masalah, jadi ga seru, da? #ditinju. *ngasih tissue* jangan nangis… kan hepi ending nih jadinya… (mungkin). Hehehe. Hah? Granat? Tidaak jangan, saya blom mau mati (?). Thx for the review =)

**TachibanaHana:** maklum, saya lagi mellow, jadi bikin cerita sedih #gubrak. Arigato! ^^ Saia sudah cukup berusaha… maaf bila kurang memuaskan ceritanya… hahaha. Thanks for the review~ =D

**Akachi:** Tenang! Para fujodanshi di seluruh dunia ini akan tetap melestarikan budaya sho-Ai #sesat #plak. Arthur emang apes, dijahatin semua orang… #authorkejam . Thanks for your review~^^

**Nyasar-tan:** Headwall? Tidaak, kasihan kepala anda ntar! XD smua orang itu emang jahat smua! Benar, tidak awesome! Iya tuh, saat2 serunya jadi keputus gara2 mak-nya (?). jadinya malah Arthur yang pindah~ . thanks for the review =D


End file.
